


Puppy Love

by happyendingexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, HEA_2017, Humor, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Puppies, Sexual Tension, Smut, baekhyun swears a lot, jongdae is the friend everyone asked for, sekai are cuties, they're both cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyendingexo/pseuds/happyendingexo
Summary: Where Baekhyun learns that something bad can lead him to something amazing.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #119**
> 
> **Warning(s):** mentions of cheating, but just that
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and/or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** heey. first of all, i want to thank the prompter for submitting this idea, i had another one in mind but this one really caught my attention (i hope you like it!!!). i also want to thank everyone who believe in me, as this was my first attempt to do something like that, and i really didn't think it would be more than 5k, but yeah here we are, so thank you soooooo much. thank you to the mods for being cooperative and sweet!!!! also, i really had fun writting this ─ really ─ so i hope you guys like it as much as i did. to all the readers, thank you in advance. ♡ :)

Baekhyun was having the worst day ever. You know those days where everything literally goes wrong? Like all the negative forces in the world match together so they can ruin your day all at once? That’s exactly what was happening to Baekhyun. He wasn’t a negative person, far from it, and the boy usually was in a very good mood, but today, today he wasn’t being himself.

 

First, he got up late. His beloved friend Sehun ─ and also roommate ─ didn’t wake him up. Baekhyun never used an alarm clock because he intended to wake up on time since forever ─ but as he could see his body’s internal clock wasn’t that good ─, so when he got up and checked his phone he almost fell out of the bed. It was 8 a.m. He was late for his class, which began one hour ago. Of course, first he _cursed the hell out of it_ , ─ because Baekhyun always thought that cursing was a kind of stress relief, and maybe he was right ─ and secondly, but not least, he finally got up and, without even showering or eating anything, he brushed his teeth, put a hoodie on, packed his things and left, leaving a confused Sehun, whom just woken up after the loud sound of door closing, behind.

 

 _Things couldn’t get worse_ , he thought.

 

And boy, he was wrong.

 

Just when he sat on his desk, after apologising with the teacher about five times for being late ─ as if college teachers cared about that ─ , the designer student realized that he forgot all the materials he was supposed to use in that class.

 

“Did you even shower?” Jongdae, one of Baekhyun’s colleagues, and also one of his best friends, asked as soon as Baekhyun mouthed “fuck” three times in a roll. Jongdae knew that Baekhyun hated being late and also was a _really_ perfectionist person, so when things were out of place the boy would achieve a stress level never seen before. Also, Jongdae knew that it would affect him too, because ─ he had to admit himself ─ Baekhyun was a funny guy, it was good to be around him, always fooling around and making people happy, but when he was on days like these it really scared him.

 

He would just spend his whole day mumble nonsenses like there was a dark cloud above him following the boy everywhere, and nothing Jongdae could do made the dark cloud go away.

 

Baekhyun just glared at him with a blank expression. “What? Do I smell bad?”

 

“Actually no, I was just kidding, but by your answer I can see that you in fact didn’t shower.” Jongdae teased, making Baekhyun roll his eyes.

 

“Just give me a pen and let’s pay attention to class, shall we?”

 

Jongdae landed him his favorite pen, lecturing his friend every time he put it on his mouth, making Baekhyun frown at him with a burning desire to curse while Jongdae laughed his ass off of the boy’s misery.

 

 

 

By noon, Baekhyun was relieved that he could go home. Not that much, because he needed to work on a project that would require a lot of attention and time, but the boy was human and needed to rest.

 

While on bus, almost getting home, he could already sense how soft his blankets would feel wrapped around his body and how well rested he would be after waking up. A small smile landed on his tired face, as he shook his head a little so his fringe would get out of his eyes. 

 

Already dropping his backpack on the floor, ready to go to his bed and get his beauty sleep ─ shower could wait ─, the tired boy almost ran to his room, but something caught his attention, making him froze in place.

 

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

 

And we were talking about Baekhyun’s small-happiness-during-a-tough-day.

 

Something was missing. Something that he doesn’t remember seeing during the morning. Actually, it was quite normal that he didn’t see Mongryong before going to class, the poor thing loved sleeping and, knowing that Baekhyun left early, it would only wake up by the time he got back home.

 

But the first thing that used to happen as soon as he arrives home ─ no, we’re not talking about Sehun asking if Baekhyun brought him food nor asking for money ─, was the caramel-colored-ball-of-fur that runs onto him as if his owner had spent all week far from home, also known as his dog.

 

“Mongryong?” Baekhyun said not so loud while taking a look at the balcony, staring at the dog’s food on his plate, which was still full and Mongryong nowhere to be found.

 

“MONGRYONG?” he called louder, now running to the kitchen, almost tripping on the sofa and slipping twice because of his socks. “Mongryong? Mongryong,  Mongryong,  Mongryo-”, he was frantically saying his dog’s name like a mantra as if it was enough to make it appear, while he was running towards the bathroom, but suddenly hitting his body onto something hard ─ probably Sehun.

 

Definitely Sehun.

 

“Is everything okay, Hyung? Why are you being so loud at this hour?” The taller boy asked while rubbing his eyes, walking slowly to the kitchen to get his cup of coffee, because as Sehun always says, “life begins after coffee”.

 

“You! Come back here!” Baekhyun quickly grabbed Sehun’s arm, making the other trip on his own long legs and almost fall. Baekhyun was kinda strong for a boy who could be carried like a baby by Sehun. “Where is Mongryong?”

 

Sehun looked at him for a couple of seconds before looking around their living room. “Wasn’t he supposed to be here?”

 

Sometimes Baekhyun didn’t know how he was able to live in the same roof as Sehun or even be his friend because, seriously.

 

“That’s why I’m asking, you nitwit!” the older shouted.

 

Baekhyun, after seeing the look on Sehun’s face, realized that he was being a jerk to his friend.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed for the 20th time that day.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just─” he moved his hands, trying to speak, but he was so tired and he just wanted to rest and his _baby_ was missing and he didn’t know what to do. Sehun on the other hand, realizing how stressed his friend was, grabbed him by the hand and embraced his small body against his, which made Baekhyun shiver.

 

“I’m so stupid Sehun, so fucking stupid, I didn’t give him much attention, right? And now he left and─” Sehun heard him sniff. “I just want my baby back and I’ve been having the worst day ever and I─” his words were suppressed by the _ugly_ sob that left his mouth.

 

“Shhh Hyung, we’ll find him, don’t cry, please.” Sehun’s voice was so calm and low that somehow Baekhyun felt himself getting calmer.

 

One of the things he loved the most about Sehun was that he had the power to make everything better on stressful situations because of his peaceful personality.

 

“Look”, he pushed his friend aside and tried to clean his tears away, noticing how the boy in front of him really looked tired. “We’ll find him, trust me, okay?”, and hearing those words Baekhyun closed his eyes, more tears threatening to fall.

 

“B-but,” he started, voice cracking.

 

In another situation Sehun would’ve start laughing because his friend could be a little bit dramatic sometimes, but he knew that at that moment he wasn’t, and it was _kinda_ heartbreaking to see.

 

_Kinda._

Baekhyun loved his dog, Sehun loved him too. In fact, everyone loved that crazy doggo.

 

“Mongryong is a baby Sehun, he can’t be out there on the streets alone, what if he’s hurt or dead-” Baekhyun whined, making Sehun squint his eyes shut.

 

“Hyung,” Sehun, grabbed his hands once again, squeezing them. He brought his eyes to Baekhyun’s face and boy, he was a mess. “Go wash that face and I'll call Jongin so we can help you find him, all right?” and with that Baekhyun walked straight to the bathroom, Sehun then hearing the boy groan, probably after looking himself on the mirror.

 

 

With Baekhyun looking at least human ─ and Jongin quite a mess too, wanting to cry, but who was going to blame him? the boy lived for dogs ─ and a sleepy Sehun, they all went to the small park in front of their building.

 

They were lucky Jongin, their neighbor and friend, was home and not drunk as shit sleeping so tightly that not even a earthquake could wake him up. It would be better if it was those days where Jongin was sleeping on Sehun’s bed, Baekhyun had to admit.

 

 

Baekhyun eyes searched everywhere, looking for the chubby dog around the park in front of their building. They looked everywhere around the neighborhood, but the only dog they saw was Mrs. Sung’s, a small poodle which looked nothing like Mongryong. Defeated, Baekhyun decided to sit on a bench, hiding his face between his hands, tears daring to fall again.

 

“Hyung, I think it’s better for you to rest and eat something,” Even with his eyes closed he knew exactly the expression on Sehun’s face. “We can come here later and ask the neighbors about him, if someone saw him or something like that.”

 

“Sehun is right,” Baekhyun heard Jongin speak on the other side, hands pressing between his shoulder blades, slightly rubbing the muscle there so the boy could relax. “During rush hour it’ll be easier because everyone will be around, coming home from work.”

 

“Jongin is right,” Sehun grabbed him by the wrist, making Baekhyun get up and walk on his side like a zumbi. “I’ll make us some tea. Just today, don’t get used to it.”

 

He always says that, but and always makes tea when his friend needs him.

 

xxx

 

Exactly five days passed since Mongryong went missing. To say Baekhyun was a mess was a joke because the boy had looked awful for the past couple of days, as if college wasn’t stressing him enough, now this. He barely wanted to go to his classes or even get out of the bed, blaming himself for the attempt of his dog of running away, afraid that he was hurt or even worse.

 

But on Friday, tables turned. Jongin rang the doorbell about five times that afternoon, making Baekhyun say a whole sentence containing only bad words and Sehun to rush to the door, both he and Baekhyun almost bumping against each other on the process.

 

Jongin was breathless, hair messy and sticking to his forehead. “I found him!”, it was the only thing he said before racing downstairs again. Baekhyun left his room like he just won the lottery and was running to get his prize outside, following his friends, having to take twice as much steps, cursing Sehun and Jongin for having unnecessary long legs.

 

As soon as he arrived at the small park in front of their building he saw Mongryong. Baekhyun didn’t even care he looked like trash and was still wearing his pajamas, the only thing he did was run towards his dog, which barked and moved its big booty when seeing him. The boy threw himself onto the grass, pajamas getting dirty by the mud, but before he could hug his _baby_ , someone took it from him.

 

Baekhyun frowned and looked up, squinting his eyes because of the sun.

 

“Give him to me!” he said obviously looking like a spoiled five years old boy while trying to get up, not caring to clean his clothes. He tried to take the dog from the person’s arms, but failed when one of their hands stood on his forehead, preventing him to get closer. Baekhyun cursed ─ of course ─ and slapped the hand away. That person was treating him like a child, he noticed. Stepping aside, he could see their face despite the sun blocking his vision.

 

Of course it would be Chanyeol.

 

Nothing more nothing less than Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s _annoying_ neighbor.

 

It’s not that he didn’t like the boy, far from it, they didn’t even know each other, but Baekhyun was the type to hold grudges for little things so, when he took some time to style his hair and happily went to greet Chanyeol, welcoming the new _hot_ neighbor  ─ with no seconds intentions indeed ─ and got nothing but a frown from the taller man, having him pretend to be waving to someone on the other side of the park.

 

Of course he got really pissed for being treated like that. It might sound silly being angry to someone because of something so small, like Sehun had said after hearing Baekhyun complain how their new neighbor had no manners and was as ugly as the sight of him and Jongin making out, but Baekhyun really hated the boy.

 

Baekhyun just hated impolite people, and Chanyeol seemed to be one of these.

 

Since that day they wouldn’t talk to each other, no matter what. If Baekhyun saw that Chanyeol was in the elevator, he would give up and go to his apartment by using the stairs, not a difficult task tho ─ he lived on the third floor.

 

The same would happen to Chanyeol, but he lived on the 16th floor, but considering that his legs were huge, it wouldn’t be much effort.

Chanyeol started not to like Baekhyun as some day he needed help to press the up button from the elevator, hands completely occupied with box of papers, and he asked Baekhyun for help, the boy only looking back at him with a disgusted face and going to the stairs.

 

So, Chanyeol just hated impolite people, and Baekhyun seemed to be one of these.

 

Since that day they didn’t spoke to each other, but always made sure to make their lives a living hell, since from shutting the building’s door on the other’s face to pressing the button from the last apartment as the other entered the elevator.

 

Baekhyun fought the urge to kick Chanyeol on the ankle as he looked angrily at the tall guy in front of him.

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat before speaking, “What are you trying to do?”

 

Baekhyun winced at the boy’s tone.

 

“What am I trying to do?!” Baekhyun only realized he had raised his voice when Sehun grabbed his forearm and tugged it a little bit tight so he could behave.

 

Taking a few deep breaths, Baekhyun put on a cynic smile on his face and waited for the most taller ─ maybe even more than Sehun ─ and dumber person ─ again, probably more than Sehun ─ to answer.

 

Baekhyun was too focused on how Mongryong appeared to be small now inside Chanyeol’s arms that when the other finally spoke he didn’t know if he was being serious or if this was some kind of joke.

 

Shaking his head and looking incredulous at his neighbor, he asked him to repeat.

 

“I said,” Chanyeol began as if Baekhyun spoke a different language and needed some help from a native speaker while being on a foreign country. “You just tried to steal my dog from me.”

 

_Are you kidding me?_

“Your dog?” Baekhyun came closer to Chanyeol. He might be smaller, but he knew he was way intimidating. Sometimes. “Listen. I don’t know what kind of drugs you’ve been up to, but this dog inside your arms, he’s mine.” Mongryong couldn’t stay still when he saw his owner coming closer, as if he was ready to jump into his arms. “You see? He’s happy to see me!”

 

Chanyeol held him tight and took a step backwards, but Baekhyun wouldn’t give up.

 

“Heeeey boy, I’ve missed you, how could you leave me like that?” he started to speak to Mongryong with a soft voice, making Chanyeol want to throw up.

 

The more Baekhyun approached, the more Chanyeol took a step backwards.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t very patient.

 

Also, he didn’t like Chanyeol.

 

Probably things weren’t going to end well.

 

Sehun and Jongin were standing very close of each other and kinda far from Baekhyun now, as if they weren’t twice Baekhyun’s size and could carry him far from Chanyeol if the boy attacked him. But they couldn’t ignore that Baekhyun had a black belt in hapkido, and none of them were going to take a risk.

 

And everyone knew that you shouldn’t mess with an angry Baekhyun.

 

“Look Chanyeol,” Baekhyun started. “Somehow Mongryong, that’s his name by the way, he-”

 

Chanyeol interrupted him. “His name is Nick.”

 

“What?” All of them said and Chanyeol didn’t know which of the three boys were more surprised.

 

There was a long pause, which was making Chanyeol uncomfortable as if he had insulted someone.

 

“Oh.” Jongin suddenly said. “Nick from Zootopia?”

 

Sehun discreetly punched him on the ribs.

 

“Yes.” Chanyeol had his brows furrowed.

 

“Was it your little sister’s idea?” Baekhyun asked with amusement.

 

“No?! What’s wrong with t-” After looking at the other two boy’s faces, both of them kinda holding a smile, Chanyeol then realized that Baekhyun was mocking him. “Firstly, I don’t have a little sister. And secondly, there’s nothing wrong with Zootopia, it’s a great movie and it has a beautiful message behind it.”

 

“It’s for kids.” Baekhyun replied.

 

“Whatever.” Chanyeol murmured and Baekhyun could see that he was no longer holding his gaze, probably kinda ashamed. The tip of his ears were reddish and Baekhyun almost felt sorry for teasing the boy.

 

Almost.

 

He then remembered why he was there and that he hated Chanyeol, of course.

 

“So he’s yours?” Baekhyun only nodded to Chanyeol’s question. “Next time be more careful, he had a cruciate ligament rupture and need especial care from now on.”

 

 And the _jerk_ facade was back. Perhaps, he noticed Chanyeol’s tone was softer.

 

The other three boys obviously didn’t know exactly what a cruciate ligament rupture was, but Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind.

 

Then Baekhyun noticed the white bandage around Mongryong’s leg.

 

_Oh._

 

“You could’ve used the term _broke his leg_ , you know?” the dog’s owner said, annoyed. “What are you, a veterinarian or something?”.

 

With evident displeasure on his face, Chanyeol simply uttered, “Actually, yes.”

 

_Of course._

 

“Whatever...” Baekhyun stepped aside, ready to grab Mongryong’s leash from Chanyeol when the other hid his hand behind his body, preventing anyone from taking Mongryong.

 

“I’m not letting him go with you,” he said particularly to Baekhyun. “I’m taking care of him for now, if you want you can visit, but I’d rather not.” he looked at the other boys who looked back at him with a mixture of annoyance and dismay, darting his eyes back to Baekhyun as soon as finished speaking. Baekhyun only saw the other leave with his dog walking slowly because his tiny injured leg.

 

He got even more angrier because he knew Chanyeol was right, but still, how could he talk to him like that?

 

And there was he being all dramatic again. But whatever, Baekhyun would swallow his pride and do what the not-handsome-at-all-giant-guy said because, after all, all he wanted was his dog to get better.

 

In the end, it would be worth.

 

 

xxx

Unfortunately it wasn’t worth.

 

One day after their meeting, Baekhyun had called Chanyeol on the phone ─ because there was no way Baekhyun was going to the 16th floor only to be dumped.

 

He had to ask Mrs. Sung─ the old lady who lives on the apartment next Chanyeol’s, because she knew literally everyone in the building ─ for the guy’s number. He got quite pissed because Mrs. Sung spent a whole three minutes only talking about how wonderful Chanyeol was and how great he treated her every time she needed help.

 

Baekhyun almost left the woman talking to herself and got into the elevator so he could go back to his apartment and scream onto a pillow instead of punching Chanyeol on the face.

 

With his feet.

 

While wearing combat boots ─ wich he would borrow from Sehun just for that.

 

Firstly, As soon as Chanyeol answered the phone and realized that it was Baekhyun who was calling, he had accused him of stalking. Baekhyun laughed because he couldn’t believe what he had just heard, but he decided to ignore that.

 

For Mongryong.

 

Secondly, Baekhyun had asked if he could take Mongryong back home and he really wasn’t expecting no as an answer. 

 

Now he had just hang up on Chanyeol’s face, ignoring if this sounded rude or not.

 

“Ya! How can you be so immature?” Baekhyun crossed his arms and angrily stared at his cell phone, which he just threw on the sofa. Gladly it didn’t bounce and fell onto the floor, because he surely didn’t have the money for a new one. “Gosh…”

 

And also he would remember Chanyeol every time he saw his broke phone. Bad idea.

 

“What did he say?” Sehun had asked, his face shoved almost inside his plate, trying to eat as much jajangmyeon he could on a spare time.

 

“Nothing good. Have you seen jerks talking? Nothing good come out of their mouths.” He sat on the table next to Sehun and started to put the food on his plate, shoving each sushi inside his mouth, before swallowing the previous one, obviously transferring all his angry into eating.

 

And to avoid talking.

 

Baekhyun had a master degree on that.

 

But he knew Sehun, and Sehun liked all that “ _you need to solve your problems and let things behind”_ kind of stuff.

 

“C’mon Hyung, don’t be so hard on him. He’s taking care of your dog.” Baekhyun knew, deep down, that Sehun was speaking the truth, but he continued to shove food inside his mouth and chewing like an angry taurus eating grass instead of admitting it.

 

“Maybe you should talk to him? Like, you guys will have to see each other eventually, so I think it’s better if you do it while being in good terms? And maybe you can speak the truth and say why you don’t like him and discover why he doesn’t like you either.”

 

Baekhyun stood there, blankly staring at Sehun.

 

After a couple of seconds he gave up on ignoring Sehun by eating and sighed.

 

 _Noodle head_ did have a point there.

 

“I’ll try, okay?” He got up, grabbing his plate and Sehun’s, making his way to the kitchen. After seeing his friends’ face, that expression he knew so well, he added, “I’ll really try, I promise! I’ll go there tomorrow and I’ll talk to the monst- to Chanyeol and solve things out.”

 

Sehun showed him his thumb up.

 

Before putting the dishes on the balcony, Baekhyun turned around and smiled.

 

“You look good with the curls.”

 

Sehun grabbed his phone and looked at himself on the reflection, adjusting the messy curls on his head, then looked back at his friend with a smug smile.

 

“Jongin likes to tug them when we-”

 

Baekhyun interrupted him, making a disgusted face and a strangled sound, before Sehun said anything that would disturb his brain for the next couple of weeks.

 

“Okay! I’m out!”

 

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

The first time Baekhyun had gone to Chanyeol’s house things didn’t go as planned.

 

Nothing with Chanyeol goes as planned.

 

The copy of the Eiffel Tower ─ also known as Chanyeol ─ had looked at him as if the smaller had just ruined his day ─ and maybe to him, seeing his face really meant that ─.

 

 

“I think we need to talk beforehand.” Baekhyun bit his lip, showing nervousness because there was no way things would work out. Chanyeol stepped aside, giving space for the other to enter his house.

 

Baekhyun thought how funny it was that they lived in the same building but Chanyeol’s apartment was very different from his. Maybe because he lived alone  ─ he thought so ─ and didn’t have to share his house with a messy friend like Sehun.

 

Deep down Baekhyun knew that he was actually the messy friend.

 

“You can have a sit.” Chanyeol said while sitting on the couch, gesturing the other to sit beside him. Baekhyun took a minute to look around before sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, something Chanyeol seemed to notice. “I’m not gonna jump on you or whatever you’re thinking.”

 

He was annoyed, Baekhyun realised. But when was he not when it comes to him?

 

He signed, knowing that it was the last chance he had to have his dog back.

 

“Look, I know you hate me, even tho I don’t understand why, which I wish knew... But I mean, I just woke up and saw that new guy across the hall when I was passing by to go to my apartment and I thought it could be a good idea to greet him and welcome him in the building but he was a total jerk to me without a reason but I get it, okay? You’re not obligated to like me, but listen.” He darted his eyes to Chanyeol, who was looking at him with a blank face, _of course._ “ I’m having a tough week, I really have a lot of college assignments to do, I need to work on this huge project, I’m not sleeping well and I miss my dog, and I’m sorry you found him and claimed him as yours now, but I’m his owner and I love him and I miss this little ball of fur at home, so _please,_ let me have him back.”

 

Chanyeol was still with that blank expression on his face, which made Baekhyun feel like shit.

 

Not a new feeling around the boy, he thought.

 

He was almost sure Chanyeol would kick him out of his apartment when the other finally spoke.

 

“I’m a veterinarian, not a therapist, you know that, right?”  Baekhyun faced Chanyeol only to see a hint of smile on the corner of his lips, which made him surprised.

 

Baekhyun caught himself staring at his lips longer than he intended to because, he never noticed, but Chanyeol did have pretty lips.

 

_Baekhyun. Focus._

 

Gladly a knock on the door saved him.

 

Chanyeol stood up to see who it was and the surprise on his voice made Baekhyun look straight to the door, trying to see through Chanyeol’s height.

 

“Yoora? What are you doing here?” He heard Chanyeol say.

 

As if he wasn’t feeling like a burden being at Chanyeol’s house, apparently Chanyeol’s girlfriend was there. He was already getting up to leave before Chanyeol kicked him out when something caught his attention, making him fall back onto the sofa.

 

The girl looked exactly like Chanyeol. 

 

Or Chanyeol looked exactly like her?

 

Who knows.

 

Baekhyun caught himself paying attention to the conversation, not knowing what to do. Suddenly something small came jumping ─ literally jumping, not running, like a pocket sized black deer with curly fur ─ towards him. Baekhyun smiled and played with the small dog who was frantically jumping and barking between his legs, wanting his attention.

 

“Toben!” Chanyeol called the dog, which ignored him and continued to give Baekhyun all the attention. It seemed to piss the taller off, which made Baekhyun smile. “I’m sorry, he’s still a puppy so he doesn’t know how behave _at all.”_ Chanyeol carried the puppy, talking to him as if he was lecturing the poor animal.

 

Baekhyun then noticed that Toben and Chanyeol kinda looked alike.

 

He started to question what was that about the house that everyone looked like each other.

 

Maybe it was family thing?

 

“Hi! I’m Yoora, Chanyeol’s sister!” she was happily speaking directly to Baekhyun, who flashed her a generous smile, saying his name in return. “I didn’t know you had guests.” the girl said, looking from Chanyeol to Baekhyun. “Did you finally get a boyfriend?” her voice was surprised, a hint of excitement on her voice, but then she looked at Baekhyun again, her smile fading as she kept her gaze on him. “Oh. He’s not...”

 

Baekhyun found himself frozen on the spot, not knowing who had the worst face, he or Chanyeol.

 

He then coughed.

 

“It seems like he liked me,” Baekhyun cut the ice, patting the dog’s head. “Is he yours?” he asked Yoora even though he knew it was Chanyeol’s.

 

“He’s mine.” Chanyeol’s doppelganger said, suddenly standing next to him, wearing a mischievous smile. Chanyeol didn’t seem to like it at all, ignoring her and answering Baekhyun instead.

 

“Yes, he’s mine.” the puppy seemed to agree, now licking Chanyeol’s face, making him smile. “His name is Toben.”

 

One thing he was sure of: every time Chanyeol spoke, for no reason ─ nah, it sure had reasons ─, Baekhyun wanted to put in practice everything he had learned on his hapkido days.

 

He thinks Chanyeol’s face would appreciate it.

 

But, even tho he was a jerk sometimes and had this bossy and annoying personality, he also had a pretty face, and Baekhyun wouldn’t want to screw it.

 

And he didn’t want to go to jail either.

 

“So if you already have a dog, why are you trying to keep mine?” Baekhyun flashed him a smile. “Speaking of, where’s him?”

 

Yoora seemed surprised. “Wait,” She looked between Chanyeol and Baekhyun as if something made sense on her mind. “So he’s the jerk-corgi-owner you told me about?”

 

Jerk-corgi- owner?

 

Jerk?

 

It made Baekhyun’s blood boil.

 

But then Sehun’s face appeared on his mind. He had made a promise and he wasn’t going to break it.

 

Maybe if he kept his promise he could make a deal with Sehun, like making him wash the dishes for a whole year.

 

So it was worth it.

 

Baekhyun groaned. “I don’t know what he said about me, but please,” He muttered. “Don’t believe him, he doesn’t like me, as you can see.”

 

Chanyeol opened his mouth to say something, but Baekhyun continued.

 

“I just want my dog back.” he whined and Chanyeol _almost_ felt awful for being so hard on him. “I promise I won’t bother you I just-”

 

With a sigh, the taller interrupted him. “Follow me.”

 

Baekhyun blinked a few times, missing Yoora’s smirk as he went after Chanyeol.

 

Following the taller through the corridor, his eyes looked rapidly at the pictures on the wall, all of them had Chanyeol on different places with different people, and surprisingly he was smiling in all of them. Baekhyun felt like if that was a completely different person from the boy in a big hoodie in front of him.

 

“So you do smile sometimes, uh?” He said, teasing.

 

If there was a thing Baekhyun tended to do, apart from being close to someone or not, it was teasing.

 

Chanyeol turned on his heels, almost making the boy behind him hit hard on his back.

 

“What?”

 

The other only pointed to the pictures on the wall with his chin. Chanyeol made a surprised face while looking at them.

 

“It happens when I’m in good company.” A hint of smile appeared on the corner of his mouth, it going away as faster as it came, and his eyes were now looking directly at Baekhyun.

 

It did caught the boy off guard.

 

Baekhyun was left speechless.

 

He didn’t know exactly what kind of face he had, but apparently it made Chanyeol feel amused.

 

Which he didn’t like, because he was usually the one who made people feel like that.

 

“Seriously....” angrily shaking his head, he followed Chanyeol to the last room on the corridor. Chanyeol walked to the other side of the bed and lowered himself as if he was going to pick something of the floor ─ where he put Mongryong sleeping on Toben’s bed.

 

Baekhyun took this time to take a look at his room.

 

The first thing Baekhyun noticed about Chanyeol’s room was that the place was completely neat, which he couldn’t exactly say the same about his own. Somehow he started to wonder what it would feel like to do his college works in a room like that. His eyes darted to the guitar on top of the bed, and as always, Baekhyun’s mouth started to move without his content.

 

“You play?” His voice came out as a surprise. Chanyeol’s head popped out from the other side of the bed, his gaze following Baekhyun’s to see what he was talking about.

 

“Why are you suddenly asking so many stuff about me?” he seemed annoyed ─ once more, when didn’t he?. “Didn’t you come here to see your dog?”

 

That was it.

 

That was the last straw.

 

“Ya!” Baekhyun screamed. Chanyeol already had big eyes, but now they were almost poking out of his globes, as he stood up. Somehow he felt smaller than Baekhyun. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Seriously! Can’t you stop being a dick for a second?”

 

Chanyeol had nothing more than a blank face ─ for God’s sake, the boy couldn’t smile for a second?

 

“You know what?” Baekhyun says before realising that Chanyeol didn’t care at all about what he did. Muttering an inaudible _fuck it_ he simply passed by the other, purposely bumping his shoulder on the taller’s arm, and carried Mongryong.

 

The poor dog was sleeping tightly, not even waking up after his owner lets out a scream.

 

As if the poor thing wasn't used to it by now, after living with Sehun and Baekhyun making noise for almost everything.

 

Mongryong was heavy and also he didn’t like being carried, his round body would jerk every time someone tried to carry him. Baekhyun knew his dog, and luckily when he was sleepy, it wasn’t a hard task to do so, but unfortunately Mongryong seemed happy to see Baekhyun as soon as he woken up and started to shake his body inside Baekhyun’s arms, which made it difficult to carry him.

 

Apart from that he also needed to be careful because of his injured leg.

 

Sincerely he hated all this situation. The guilty for his dog running away and hurting his leg and the humiliation for having to go to Chanyeol’s apartment, all those emotions came after him in waves, at the same time.

 

“Let me help you.” Baekhyun felt a hand on his elbow as soon as he left the room. He stood there, startled at how soft Chanyeol’s voice seemed. But it didn’t matter, because Chanyeol would still treat him bad no matter what, and he didn’t deserve any of this.

 

“You already helped me a lot,” he sounded tired, a hint of annoyance on his voice, making Chanyeol wonder if he was being sarcastic or not. Not even bothering to look at the man, Baekhyun muttered a thanks.

 

Chanyeol stood there, a hint of guilty in his guts, while Toben sat on the floor beside his feet ─ behaving for the first time ─ watching his new friend leave .

 

xxx

 

Sunday is turning out to be a calming day for Baekhyun ─ apart from Jongdae’s screams through the Skype audio.

 

As their finals were finally over and college projects all done, he and Jongdae decided to play Overwatch the whole day.

 

Probably not the whole day, because it would take at least three minutes for his French neighbor to knock on his door and tell him to shut up.

 

The walls were really thin, and because of that he also heard things  ─ like, _disgusting things ─_  he didn’t want to, coming from the the flat, so this is how he got his revenge: playing computer games on a Sunday morning with another screaming hoe, in this case, Jongdae.

 

“YA! BAEKHYUN! BEHIND YOU!” Jongdae screamed. Baekhyun swore if he was using headphones his ears would be bleeding by now.

 

“SHIT!” He cursed, pressing the keys on his keyboard with fury.

 

“You’ll die again.” Jongdae affirmed. Baekhyun only rolled his eyes as if his friend could see.

 

And as he said, Baekhyun did die in the game.

 

“Before you start, don’t blame me, okay?” Baekhyun crossed his arms. There was no need to see the other to know that he was pouting his lips. “I have a new keyboard, and also a new mouse, I’m not used to it yet.”

 

“Just admit that you’re bad at it.” Jongdae teased.

 

“Shut up or I’m hanging up.” Baekhyun shot back. “Anyway, do you wanna play another r-” A knock on the door startled him.

 

“Shit! Jongdae!” he murmured.

 

“What?” the other asked.

 

“A.N. is here again, talk to you later!”

 

A.N. as in _Annoying Neighbor_ also known as Baekhyun’s nextdoor neighbor, the French guy who always discussed with Baekhyun in French as if he knew the language.

Baekhyun and Jongdae were the bests when it comes to nicknames.

 

As soon as he turned off the call, he slowly walked towards the door, hands tucked inside the pocket of his red hoodie ─ the one he borrowed from his brother and never returned back.

 

Trying not to slip because of his socks, he lowered his body and attempted to run to the other side of the living room, planning to get out of the sigh of the peephole so he could not be seen.

 

The guy was a creepy, he saw Baekhyun through the peephole once, he was not going to let that happen again.

 

He was almost sure he couldn’t lie to his neighbor about no one being in fact at home ─ he knew his neighbor wouldn’t believe because Baekhyun was almost always at his apartment making some different kind of noises daily.

 

Fixing his hair and clothes, putting on the most cinic smile, he and opened the door.

 

He couldn’t contain the surprise on his face.

 

Who he saw wasn’t exactly who he was waiting. At all.

 

“Well, you’re not the A.N. I was expecting,” he said, the cinic smile turning back to his face. “But still an A.N.”

 

Chanyeol only looked at him with confusion. “What did you just call me?”

 

“Nothing.” Baekhyun quickly said. “Nothing bad, don’t worry.” he shrugged. “Anyway, you need something? Are you like those neighbors who knock on other people’s house to borrow sugar or milk?”

 

And there he was being all sarcastic, making Chanyeol want to scream with him right there on the hall.

 

Baekhyun crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame, and took his time to check Chanyeol out. The taller was wearing casual clothes, nothing more than ripped jeans, a black tee and white sneakers. Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was one of those people who dressed in a simple way but somehow managed to look like they just got out of a modelling magazine.

What Baekhyun didn’t expect was for Chanyeol to notice that he was blatantly checking him out, just as soon as the other cleared his throat. His eyes came back to the boy’s face only to realize that the other was feeling uncomfortable by the action.

 

Baekhyun tried to ignore the reddish on the tip of Chanyeol’s pointy ears, as he himself felt his face heating up.

 

“Mhmm,” Chanyeol began. “I owe you an apologize,” Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol was trying hard not to dodge his gaze from his face. It ─ strangely ─  made him want to smile. “Can we talk?” he asked, eyes pleading.

 

“Aren’t we already?” Baekhyun teased. “Beg for it.”

 

“No.” Chanyeol was annoyed once again.

 

“Geez, I was just kidding.” he stepped aside. “Come in.”

 

“Thanks.” Chanyeol passed by him, calmly entering the apartment. Baekhyun caught himself thinking about how good Chanyeol’s perfume was, but as fast as the thought came, it went away.

 

Despite all the joking, Baekhyun was feeling nervous. He didn’t think, it really hasn’t crossed his mind, that Chanyeol would ever apologize. He had admiration for people who did so, but he didn’t think that Chanyeol would be the type of person to do it.

 

Maybe he shouldn’t judge the boy like that, he barely knew him after all.

 

Gladly Chanyeol seemed comfortable in his apartment, even tho he was sitting on the sofa almost curled up, knees together and hands on his thigh, looking smaller than Baekhyun.

 

While sitting next to him, waiting for the man to talk, his mind started to wander. He caught himself wondering if Chanyeol liked being tall. A couple of times he saw him wearing hoodies that looked like they were twice his size.

 

He also started to think that Chanyeol seemed to be a romantic sensitive type of guy, bearing in mind that he had like ten plushies ─ five of them being Rilakkuma ─ in his room.

 

And he liked Zootopia which Baekhyun had to admit, was cute.

 

Not that it could mean anything, he might as well be a bad guy.

 

Still, he liked puppies. A lot. And judging by Jongin, who would die for dogs and was the sweetest person on the earth, there’s no doubt that Chanyeol could be too.

 

But the real question was, when did Baekhyun started to wonder so much about his annoying neighbor?

 

“Baekhyun,” the raspy voice woke him from his daze. “Stop staring at me like that, it creeps me out.”

 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was starting to question what the hell he was doing.

 

The first time he looked at Baekhyun he couldn’t deny the twist he felt inside his stomach as the guy happily waved at him when he just moved.

 

The last thing Chanyeol needed on his life at the time was a handsome guy approaching him.

 

Chanyeol had treated him badly for something he hasn’t even done, and he hated himself for starting all this bickering between them.

 

He had heard stuff about the dark haired boy. He’s known for always joking around the building. As being the same age, people often thought that he and Baekhyun were roommates or friends, so they usually talked about how funny he was and how prestative he was helping the elderly people after their shoppings and kids who were afraid of elevators to get to their home. Chanyeol was too polite to say that he didn’t know Baekhyun and that, in fact, they hated each other's’ guts.

 

But the first time Chanyeol heard about all that stuff, he felt awful, because he knew that Baekhyun was a good person and, even tho it looks like Chanyeol isn't, he in fact is.

 

And that’s when he remembered what he was doing at Baekhyun’s apartment.

 

“How’s your dog?” Chanyeol asked, biting his lips. Baekhyun turned his gaze to him again, noticing that today Chanyeol’s hair was a mess of curls.

 

It was cute.

 

He needed to stop with all this Chanyeol-is-cute things.

 

“He’s so much better,” he smiled, glad that Mongryong was being himself again. “It’s been two weeks since you found him, so yeah, he’s even walking normally now.”

 

Baekhyun omitted the fact that it had been kinda difficult to survive the past weeks. He had forgotten how many times he felt useless about how to take care of a dog’s injured leg, how many nights he had to Google about it because he didn’t have enough money to take Mongryong to the vet, and he was too stubborn ─ or too afraid to receive no as an answer ─ to go after Chanyeol.

 

Apart from it, he felt so sad. Dogs were so pure, Baekhyun thought he didn’t deserve Mongryong. He still blamed himself every day. After what he had done, his dog still loved him. Mongryong still swang his booty and barked every time he saw him as if seeing Baekhyun was the best thing on his day.

 

There was even one day that Sehun came back home at midnight and found Baekhyun sleeping on the floor, head resting on Mongryong’s belly, which was as much asleep than his owner. “This kid...” Sehun had muttered as soon as he realized that his roommates’ face was swollen, indicating that he had cried till sleep.

 

Maybe Baekhyun had hugged his dog and begged for forgiveness while crying that night ─ a whole new level of drama.

 

But no one ─ apart from Mongryong ─ would know about it.

 

Now maybe Sehun did too, but he was a good friend, so he never brought that up.

 

“Where’s he?” Chanyeol looked around trying to take a glimpse of Baekhyun’s apartment more than actually looking for the dog.

 

“I hid him from you.” the small brunet had his playful tone back.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t control the urge to roll his eyes. At this level he didn’t hide it from Baekhyun. “Seriously…”

 

Baekhyun let a laugh escape, which startled Chanyeol.

 

He had a raspy laugh, the taller noticed, for someone who looked like a teenager.

 

Chanyeol cursed himself for judging someone by their looks like that.

 

The truth was, Baekhyun might be smaller than him, but there was something in his eyes, his voice, and mainly his posture that made Chanyeol feel like the guy was twice his size.

 

“You came here to see my dog?” he turned on the sofa to properly face Chanyeol, an arm resting on the cushion, hand right behind his head messing with his own hair. Chanyeol had that alarmed face that made him want to laugh even more, the one that made his eyes bigger than they were. “I thought you said you wanted to apologize?”

 

The other was teasing, Chanyeol knew that.

 

He wondered if the boy ever took something serious.

 

Then he remembered Baekhyun’s face when he left his apartment the other day.

 

Chanyeol sighed. “I’ve been a jerk to you, I know that,” the way he was playing with the hem of his hoodie was cute, Baekhyun thought. For the first time ─ actually the second, because the first time was when he landed his eyes on him, literally the first time he saw Chanyeol, which Baekhyun doesn’t count because it was tragic ─, so for the first time he lets himself think of Chanyeol as a cute human being.

 

He hopes that will be the first ─ second, maybe third, secretly he knows it’s been like the ninth ─ and, mostly important, the last time that this thought will invade his mind.

 

Chanyeol took a look to see if the man was paying attention before continuing. “I’m truly sorry, not for only taking your dog, I really didn’t know he was yours, but I saw him hurt and covered in mud, I had to take care of it.” Baekhyun felt sad thinking about his dog in this condition. “So yeah, that’s it. I think I’m going now.”

 

Chanyeol was already getting up, ready to leave, when a hand pulled his arm by his hoodie.

 

“Wait.” Baekhyun’s voice was low, which made Chanyeol turn around and properly look at the other in the eyes. “I still don’t get it.”

 

“What?” 

 

Baekhyun let out a bitter laugh as if Chanyeol was playing dumb with him. “I still don’t get why you hate me so much when I’ve done nothing but be kind to you.”

 

The hurst expression on his face made Chanyeol feel like shit, because that was exactly the reason why he had come there, to apologize, and he didn’t have the courage to do so.

 

He felt like a coward.

 

“You know when you look at someone and they remind you of someone else?” Baekhyun frowned at that, wanting to understand where Chanyeol was going. “That’s what happened when I first saw you.”

 

His neighbor walked to the elevator, pressing the lift button while Baekhyun stood on the doorway, staring at the man’s side profile.

 

“What that’s supposed to mean?”

 

Right before the elevator made its sound, indicating it had stopped where they were at, Chanyeol put his hand on the door, preventing it from closing, and looked back at Baekhyun.

 

“At that time you just happened to remind me of someone I was trying to forget.”

 

Baekhyun stood on the doorway for more time than he intended to, his gaze directed to where Chanyeol was before he left without saying anything more.

 

xxx

 

It was already past midnight when Sehun was sitting on the sofa while reading manga on his phone. There was something about the story that made him really into it, to the point of laying almost upside down, legs resting on the back of the couch.

 

Sehun had developed the habit of reading manga before going to bed ─ somehow it helped him sleep better and wake up in a good mood.

 

But there was something bothering him that night.

 

Every time he would concentrate on the reading, the sounds leaving his roommate’s mouth, right across the room, mixed with the sound of him angrily typing on his notebook, made Sehun lose his trail of concentration.

 

Darting his eyes from his phone, he looked at Baekhyun, which was working on some college project on the table.

 

“Hyuuuung.” Sehun whined, putting his phone aside and lowering his body even more, now completely upside down. His hair was almost touching the floor, and he felt kinda dizzy after speaking while being in this position. He regretted it right away.

 

Baekhyun just ignored him.

 

“Hyung.” Sehun tried again. 

 

Useless.

 

“Hyung!” he tried again, this time sitting perfectly on the sofa before he could hit his head on the floor and being on the verge of dying.

 

Maybe if he did so Baekhyun would notice him.

 

_Or not._

 

“Baekhyun.” he tried again and, as soon as he closed his mouth, Baekhyun looked at him over his rounded glasses.

 

“Wha-” Baekhyun grumbled. “What is it with kids these days that don’t respect the elders? It’s Hyung for you.”

 

Sehun only looked with disbelieve.

 

“Fuck you.” he said, which made Baekhyun smile. “But, seriously, what are you doing?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s almost past midnight.”

 

“Uhm,” Baekhyun adjusted his glasses, looking from his notebook screen and back to Sehun, mouth agape as if it wasn’t obvious what he was doing. “I’m working on a project?”

 

Sehun got up, eyes narrowed like a hawk looking for its prey. Baekhyun tried to take the notebook away from Sehun but the younger was faster, holding his arm and looking at the screen before the other could turn it off.

 

For a second, Sehun really thought that Baekhyun was working on a project for college because he had his Photoshop open and he was using his drawing tablet, but what he saw on the screen didn’t seem like college work at all.

 

If it was, he didn’t want to know what the design students had in their minds.

 

Apparently, all this time that Baekhyun was angrily cursing and sighing, he was drawing a boy with an angry face, wearing a huge black hoodie and messy ─ really messy ─ hair.

 

There was also red ink on him, which Sehun decided that he didn’t want to think about them as blood.

 

But what caught his attention was that the said boy had pointy ears. And no one else besides a certain guy had in the whole Korea had ears like those.

 

“Is this… Chanyeol?” Sehun deadpan asked.

 

“Wha- No?!” Baekhyun crossed his arms as if he was a kid. Sehun’s gaze made him aggressively run his hands through his hair. “Maybe?” he couldn’t bear to make eye contact, he was feeling very much of a stupid right now.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know how long Sehun would stare at him, but he knew that the boy wouldn’t stop with the judging eyes if he didn’t say anything.

 

“You want a explanation? There’s none. Am I childish? Maybe.” at each word said Sehun just nodded. “Do I hate Park Chanyeol? Yes, very much.”

 

“No, you don’t.” Sehun said with an enigmatic smile, grabbing a chair to sit beside Baekhyun, who knew already that he was going to spend the rest of the night being scolded.

 

It was really hard to believe how Sehun ─ that brat and whiny kid ─ was younger and, since they became friends, was always the one who scolded Baekhyun, usually never the other way around.

 

It’s not that the older was childish ─ just a little bit ─, but he didn’t know how to handle his feelings very well, so he usually ended up doing stupid things.

 

Gladly he met Sehun, the one in charge of giving him good advices before he could do something he really regretted.

 

“What do you mean with the _I don’t hate Chanyeol_ thing?” he jerked his head in his friend’s direction. “What kind of nonsense is this,” a nervous laugh. “Baekhyun hating Chanyeol is the same as saying that the sky is blue and that water is wet and-”

 

A loud laugh left Sehun’s lips.

 

He kept laughing until Baekhyun hit him on the arm.

 

“I know you,” Sehun ─ dramatically ─ swept the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes after he had laughed way too much. “When you don’t care, you just don’t give a fuck. But you’re literally drawing Chanyeol in the middle of the night when we have class tomorrow and you should be, I don’t know, sleeping? Or you should be actually doing something productive, like studying.” Baekhyun hated how smug Sehun looked. “Maybe you do hate Chanyeol but I believe he did something and whatever it was it’s really affecting you now.

 

Sometimes Baekhyun just wanted to put Sehun inside the bathroom and lock the door for three weeks, leave their apartment, throw the key away and never come back.

 

But even though sometimes he hated how Sehun knew so much about him, he was really thankful for having him in his life. The way Sehun kept caring about him as if they were actual brothers and how he knew so much about Baekhyun without the boy having to say a word, it really meant a lot for him.

 

So the truth was, if Sehun caught himself locked in a bathroom without no way out, Baekhyun would like to be there with him.

 

“Stop knowing me so well,” he groaned. “But, as always, you’re right.” Baekhyun waited till Sehun made something immature like get up and do a weird dance ─ something he always did in situations like these ─ but for some odd reason he just looked at Baekhyun with a confused expression.

 

“So he did do something.” Sehun said quietly, mouth agape. “You still haven’t told me about how things turned out the other day, by the way.”

 

“That’s because you have been too busy with Jongin.” Baekhyun sarcastically said.

 

“I have to use my stamina for something, you know.” a playful smile appeared on his lips, which made Baekhyun make a disgusted face when he realized what Sehun really meant.

 

“Just… Shut up.” he said with his nose crinkled.

 

“Okay.” Sehun pretended to zip his lips. “Go on.”

 

With a sigh, Baekhyun realized that he didn't know exactly what he was feeling. He kept thinking about what Chanyeol had said to him the other day ─ five days ago to be exactly.

 

In the beginning it didn’t bother him at all, but on the following days he caught himself thinking about what the other had said before leaving his apartment.

 

There was also the fact that he wanted to ask Chanyeol about it but he didn’t feel like he had the right to do so.

 

And he kinda felt pathetic for caring about something related to his said annoying neighbor.

 

“I don’t know actually,” he finally said. “I think he’s messing with me?” putting his glasses on the table and frowning, he deleted the drawing he had just made, finally turning off his notebook before he started to draw another nonsense. Looking back at Sehun, he continued. “He said he had treated me badly when I first greeted him because I reminded him of someone he was trying to forget,” he crossed his arms. “I mean, that doesn’t even make sense.”

 

“Thinking of it, it does, actually...” Sehun had his eyes froze on Baekhyun, staring at him with wide eyes, eyebrows raised as if something clicked on his mind.

 

Why did it seem to Baekhyun that people were always hiding things from him?

 

“But you look nothing like him.” Sehun frowned. “Just the hair, maybe?”

 

“Like who?” the older asked, even more confused.

 

“Chanyeol’s ex boyfriend.”

 

xxxxxx

 

 

“Did you forget to shower again?”

 

“Shut up Jongdae.” Baekhyun said as soon as he sit on his chair, next to his friend. Jongdae had his body all turned in Baekhyun’s direction, ready to chat.

 

Of course. Screaming hoe couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, just lowered his head and hit it on the desk, which made a loud sound, catching the attention from the few people in the room.

 

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun was hoping that he was dead instead of watching a 3 hour class about perspective drawing.

 

His life didn’t have perspective right now, let alone his drawings.

 

“At least you didn’t forget your material.”

 

A muffed chuckle left his lips. “I did forget my 2B pencil! So you,” he pointed a finger at Jongdae. “Being the great friend that I know you are, will lend me yours.” Baekhyun said, half-smiling.

 

He even made that puppy look, his hair falling completely on his eyes, which gave him an innocent image.

 

Jongdae wouldn’t fall for it, he knew Baekhyun too damn well.

 

“There’s one condition,” he crossed his arms.

 

“Pay for your lunch?” Baekhyun guessed, sitting upright on his chair and pulling his hair back. “Forget it.”

 

Jongdae shook his head. “There’s a party today, at night…”

 

“No.”

 

“C’mon Baek,” Jongdae whined. “Just this one, it’ll be fun! Everyone’s coming, even Sehun!”

 

“Of course Sehun’s going,” he gave Jongdae a dull look. “But it’s great to know about it beforehand because that means that he’ll take Jongin to our apartment” he couldn’t control the eye roll this time. “Aaaand that means I won’t need to sleep with earbuds and music at the highest volume if I just sleep three hours earlier. You know what I mean, right?”

 

Jongdae signed. “Why are you such an old soul?”

 

“I’m not an old soul, fuck you,” Baekhyun ─ dramatically ─ gasped. “I like drinking, how’s that being an old soul, uhn?”

 

“Old people drink too.”

 

“Ya!” Baekhyun slapped Jongdae, which made the other laugh out loud.

 

People around them were already giving The Look.

 

Also known as _Baekhyun and Jongdae Are Too Loud_ kind of look.

 

The teacher entered the class, which was almost full.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t a big fan of this class because he used to run late for it in the past because Mr. Choi would always arrive early. It didn’t help that he had to leave home an hour before in charge to get at the campus on time, and to make it worse he didn’t sleep very well last night, thinking about what Sehun had said.

 

Of course Baekhyun was left shocked the night before, and had asked Sehun about Chanyeol’s ex boyfriend ─ not that he cared, he was just curious to see if the said guy really looked like him or not ─, but the brat didn’t say anything.

 

“Just ask about it to Chanyeol,” was everything that noodlehead had said before getting up and going to bed.

 

He had wondered how Sehun knew something about Chanyeol, but at the same time he knew that Sehun was very popular, so he wouldn’t be surprised if he and Chanyeol had mutual friends. And of course he would know who Chanyeol’s ex boyfriend was.

 

Maybe if he hasn’t shut himself of the world he would know too.

 

Baekhyun had stared at his ceiling for hours before giving up and sleeping that night.

 

Surprisingly he didn’t have a hard time paying attention to class ─ and gladly Jongdae lended him his pencil. Deep down he was also thankful that exams were over and vacations were just around the corner, having only a few classes to attend to, which students tendent to miss.

 

No wonder why the class was so empty compared to before.

 

“Kyungsoo is going.” Jongdae whispered to Baekhyun, looking around as more people entered the class.

 

“Is that a reason to make me go to the party?” he cocked his head. “It’s not working.”

 

“Of course it is,” Jongdae had a ruler on his left hand and a sharpened pencil on the right one, making him look like a freak ready to stab Baekhyun till death if he didn't accept the offer to go to the party. But truth be told, Jongdae wouldn't hurt a fly. “Didn’t you have a crush on him or something?”

 

“Yeah,” he deadpan said. “It lasted one week. He’s straight, remember?”

 

“Who’s straight while standing next to you?”

 

“You, you dumbass.” Baekhyun smiled, eyes darting from the slide on the blackboard to his drawing, eyes making sure to watch his teacher to see if he wasn’t bothered by all the talking.

 

His attempts to draw a hand and its details were killing him.

 

Jongdae’s laugh was a little higher than expected, making the teacher frown at his direction ─ like always. They both let the subject die, knowing that after class they would still catch up.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know how the teacher still let them both sit aside, honestly.

 

 

What Baekhyun liked the most about drawing was that he could let his mind wander while doing so. He could had take this time to think about lots of things, things that made him relaxed while drawing that stupid hand, but instead he thought about that stupid neighbor of his and his stupid ex boyfriend which looked just like him but-not-at-the-same-time as Sehun had said.

 

That thought led him to think about the fact that Chanyeol dated boys. He could date girls, also, but it was a true fact that he liked boys, since his sister said the word boyfriend as referring to Baekhyun.

 

Then his mind started to make connections ─ it started to connect dots of things he didn’t want to.

 

Baekhyun just realized that when he first greeted Chanyeol, because he thought that his new neighbor deserved a greeting─ and last, but not least, because he was hot ─, he could have had a chance.

 

If the said boy had not been a jerk to him, maybe, even though it was a really small fraction, even so, they could have been a thing now.

 

“You okay?” Jongdae asked with a low voice. Baekhyun looked up to see his friend gazing him with a worried look.

 

“How come?”

 

“You just stopped drawing and stared at it as if it was an empty plate where the last peace of the cake you saved for later went missing.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t contain the laugh, earning another disapproved look from Mr. Choi.

“You know what?” he look at Jongdae after his teacher looked back at his notes. “I could use some drink,” he bit his lip. “You’ll see me at the party.”

 

Jongdae couldn’t contain his happiness, making a loud noise and catching ─ again ─ the teachers’ attention.

 

Baekhyun swore that, if they were still in high school, they would have spent most of their days in the the principal's office.

 

xxx

 

 

“Promise me you’ll try to have fun.” Sehun had said while he and Baekhyun were side by side right in front of Jongdae’s apartment. They were lucky Jongdae lived only a few blocks away, not needing to take the subway nor the bus to go there.

 

The younger was staring at him, his makeup all black and shiny, matching his clothes. It was funny how Sehun used to dress up all casual during the day and managed to look like an idol during night, with his leather pants and button-up shirts.

 

Baekhyun had to admit, he himself wasn't far behind. No one could put up with a eyeliner better than Baekhyun ─ something that Sehun always said, and if he, the fashion guru said it, then might be right.

 

“I will.” Baekhyun smiled and, at the right time, Jongdae opened the door.

 

 

 

 

The first five minutes inside the apartment, Baekhyun regretted everything.

 

It wasn’t a good idea and, If he could take back his words, he would. 

 

First, the place was crowded, and Baekhyun hated crowded places ─ but it was a party, right? And he knew beforehand it was going to have lots of people in there.

 

Secondly. His pants were killing him, and by him, he meant his cock. But at the same time he liked them because, as Sehun had said, Baekhyun had beautiful thighs and what’s beautiful has to be shown. And it looked really good with his black and red plaid shirt ─ even tho he was kinda freezing at the moment.

 

Sehun had also said something about fashion not knowing about comfort. Baekhyun isn’t sure if he agrees with this one because just by thinking of it he instantly missed his hoodies.

 

And third... Actually there wasn’t a third item for Baekhyun to regret about his night.

 

Yet.

 

 

 

As soon as they entered the room, Sehun went missing, leaving Baekhyun and a almost drunk Jongdae alone.

 

“I’m so happy you came,” Jongdae was all sweaty, probably after all the dancing. “C’mon, let’s get you something to drink!” If Jongdae weren’t a loud hoe Baekhyun wouldn’t hear him scream through the music.

 

Baekhyun made his way to the kitchen, his friend right behind him, guiding him with a hand on his shoulder ─ the other one holding a plastic cup, full of vodka.

 

At least Baekhyun thinks it was vodka.

 

There was a couple snogging in the kitchen, wich made Baekhyun look down and away as soon as he ─ literally ─ saw a girl’s tongue when she was trying fervently kiss a boy.

 

“There are people almost fucking in the same table where you eat.” he pointed out as soon as Jongdae gave him a plastic cup with a blue liquid inside, which Baekhyun didn’t question about, just drank. The laugh Jongdae gave him was enough as an answer to say that he didn’t care at all about what Baekhyun had said.

 

Baekhyun knew he was fucked as soon as he finished the first cup even before Jongdae answer him ─ the taste of the drink was sweet and didn’t look like alcohol.

 

“Give me more.” he said.

 

“Easy there, boy.” Jongdae handed him another full cup while looking carefully at his friend. “You know you don’t have high tolerance and this shit really gets you drunk. Be careful.”

 

“Aw,” Baekhyun faked empathy. “Caring about me now, Dae?”

 

“Always did, dickhead.” he smiled, turning to go back to the party. “And if you need a room, you know where they are.” Baekhyun wanted to kick Jongdae’s face so that amused smile would disappear.

 

“Gross.” he said, lips curved into a smile hidden behind the plastic cup. “Just leave already, I’ll be fine!” Baekhyun said and Jongdae winked before disappearing, his laughing being once as loud as the music.

 

“Seriously,” the boy looked around the couple snogging in the kitchen before sighing. “I should try to have fun instead of thinking about stuff that are making me grumpy.” he said, nodding to himself while going towards the crowd, ready to dance and have fun. He could deal with annoying neighbors in the morning.

 

Baekhyun was so determined to have a good time that he didn’t even noticed the strange look the couple who were kissing a few minutes ago sent him because he was talking to himself.

 

 

xxx

 

Grumpily kicking a rock on the path, Baekhyun started to question what the hell he was doing with his life while he was taking his way back home in the middle of the night.

 

His steps were fast ─ even tho he was way drunker than he intended to be. The boy knew it wasn’t a good idea to walk alone in the middle of the streets when it was almost winter and worse, in the conditions he got himself into.

 

“Shit,” the black haired boy cursed but it sounded more like a whimper when he had to uncross his arms to get his keys inside his pants. It was almost impossible to do so, his pants being incredibly too tight, let alone while being drunk. “It’s so cold…” he almost sobbed, his whole body trembled when he finally entered the building.

 

The only thing he wanted right now was a cup of water, painkillers and his bed.

 

Maybe cuddle with Mongryong ─ something they always did when winter was arriving.

 

Then he remembered that Sehun would probably bring Jongin home, and that meant he wouldn’t sleep very well. It’s not as if he had the right to complain about it, the flat was also Sehun’s. But sometimes it was a pain in the ass try to sleep while your friend was having loud sex in the room right next to yours.

 

Rubbing his eyes, tiredness already taking over, Baekhyun sat on the couch his building had, glad it was too late for visitors to come by and use it, or even someone from the building.

 

Blinking lazily he looked at his fingers, black ink all over them after rubbing his eyes all night. He took his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen, noticing that there were no messages left, glad that no one insisted on questioned why he left the party earlier.

 

Sehun had even asked him if it was okay that he was going home by himself, suggesting that he could take Baekhyun there and go then back. He also had asked if everything was okay a hundred of times, and Baekhyun assured him that nothing was wrong, and he was just sleepy.

 

Which wasn’t a lie. 

 

 

 

Wondering if it was going to take much before the sun rise he checked the time: 1 a.m. He decided that it was better to wait there on the couch until Sehun and Jongin arrived, and maybe wait a couple of hours until he could go upstairs and have a proper sleep.

 

But instead of sleeping right away, for some odd reason Baekhyun got himself feeling kinda sad.

 

He knew that drinking led him to feel things exaggeratedly. Things he usually didn’t feel while sober, like missing his parents and his older brother. They talked eventually, but Baekhyun knew that he had to be apart from them ─ it was his life and his dreams that he was chasing after all, so there was no need to feel sad about it.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t a lonely person, there was always people around him ─ perhaps he felt lonely at that moment.

 

Maybe because he was drunk and deep inside he had to admit ─ he just wanted someone to give him affection, and maybe cuddle with him and pet his hair until he fall asleep.

 

He groaned to himself while curling into foetal position.

 

It was pathetic how he wanted to cry for such little things. He wanted to cry for being needy, for being dizzy and thirsty, for being sleepy, for having a neighbor who did not but confuse him ─ which was probably the reason why he was being all over dramatic over small things.

 

Baekhyun hated unsolved business, hated people coming into his life and messing around with him.

 

He hated Chanyeol for messing with him.

 

In fact, he hated that he was thinking about Chanyeol all the time on the past days.

 

He started to think about how things were easier when he hadn’t talked to to the boy at all and there was just this nonsense hate and disgust.

 

But now things were different. Now Chanyeol made him feel things.

 

Things he didn’t understand and maybe didn’t want to.

 

With those thoughts he shrank on the couch, eyes closing as soon as his fringe fell onto his eyes.

 

Whoever passed by would wonder what was making that well dressed man sleeping on a couch smile while sleeping. No one would know, but he was dreaming of a certain tall guy, all dimples and smiles, making him feel warm on a cold night.

 

xxx

 

“Thanks for helping me tonight,” Yoora said while stopping the car in front of Chanyeol’s building. “You haven’t even graduated yet and I’m already feeling proud of the professional you’re going to be.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed his backpack in the backseat, opening the door and stepping outside. He was feeling very grateful for Yoora’s words, after all she was a renowned vet, and Chanyeol aspired nothing but be as good as his sister.

 

“You did most of the work,” he closed the door and lowered his body to look at her through the window. “Thanks for driving me by.” He looked around, wondering what time it was when he noticed that the streets were all empty. “It’s getting chilly and it’s probably very late, go home already.”

 

Yoora tilted her head back, laughing. “Already kicking me out?”

 

Chanyeol only rolled his eyes. “Bye sister!” he waved while turning around, blackpag heavy on his shoulders.

 

Chanyeol was very tired. The only thing he craved, apart from his bed, was a hot shower. The feeling of his muscles relaxing after all the tension he’d been up to during his day was already coming towards him, making Chanyeol sigh and close his eyes.

 

Class itself was tough, he had had his last exam today, the one he spent more time studying because he had difficult understanding.

 

Biostatistics wasn’t really a cup of tea.

 

During the afternoon, Yoora had called him because she needed help while operating a kitten. Chanyeol, to say at least, had freaked out. He’d never been in a surgery before, not yet, but he was glad that his only job there was to take care of the animal afterwards. That’s how, as soon as he left class, he took the bus and went direct to his sisters’ clinic.

 

The problem with Chanyeol was: he got too attached to animals in a short period of time.

 

He had taken care of the kitten ─ which he called Moira, like the Overwatch character, not only because of his orange fur, but mostly because of Chanyeol’s nerd ass, of course ─, but in the end, even though he was sad that he was never going to see the kitten again, the fact that everything went well and the expression of happiness on its owner face, that’s what constantly made Chanyeol fall in love over and over again with his course, soon to be, profession.

 

 

That’s how he arrived home. Even though he was tired tired, he was also feeling truly happy.

 

Chanyeol was walking towards the elevator, playing with his keys in one hand, when something caught his attention.

 

The area was kinda dark but he clearly saw someone on the couch.

 

“Oh,” he walked backwards, narrowing his eyes so he could see better through the darkness. “Good night?” his voice was unsure, wondering why the person didn’t move at all, as if they hadn’t see him walking by.

 

That’s when Chanyeol realized, after approaching them, that the person was sleeping. Carefully, he put down his backpack and put his keys back inside his pocket, not wanting to startle whoever was sleeping.

 

Just after bending down beside the couch that Chanyeol noticed who it was.

 

“Baekhyun?” he couldn’t contain his surprise. Looking from side to side, as if he was trying to understand what the boy was doing sleeping there and not inside his apartment, or even if there was someone who he was waiting, and could’ve have fallen asleep while doing so.

 

Chanyeol was looking around when something caught his attention, a small sound coming from Baekhyun’s hand.

 

His phone.

 

His hands uncontrollably grabbed the other’s wrists, making sure the boy didn’t wake up. It was funny how Baekhyun was sleeping holding his phone so tightly, which made Chanyeol smile a little.

 

Just by looking at him Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was a heavy sleeper. He didn’t even flinch an eye when the taller grabbed it.

 

The small sound heard before was a message, which Chanyeol unintentionally read while trying to see what time it was.

 

[From: Screaming HoeDae]  
_Baekkie !!!! Hope u got home safe , talk to u in the morning !! Also you should’ve stayed a little longer, the party is a blast !!_

 

Furrowing his brows, Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun, now using his phone screen to lighten his face. He really didn’t know what he had in mind, but the boy was sleeping heavily, which was a sign that Chanyeol should let him there and just go home.

 

But of course Park Chanyeol wouldn’t do that.

 

“I must be really out of my mind,” Chanyeol muttered. “Hey.” he poked Baekhyun on the cheek with the tip of his finger, as if it was enough for him to wake up.

 

Baekhyun still hasn’t moved a finger.

 

“Ya…” he muttered in frustration. “Baekhyun. Wake up.” he shook his body, hoping that this time Baekhyun would wake up before he had the need to carry him home.

 

Or leave him there ─ the rational side of his brain said.

 

Lazily opening his eyes and trying to see what woke him up in the middle of the night, Baekhyun sat on the sofa, hands grabbing it tightly as he suddenly felt dizzy. His head was hurting so much that he really didn’t want to fully open his eyes.

 

Unconsciously, Baekhyun put a hand on his forehead, his hair now all messy and sticky on his sweaty forehead. Chanyeol seemed to notice that something was wrong, because he put Baekhyun’s hand away and replaced it with his, checking his body temperature. He shouldn’t be sweating when the weather was so cold.

 

“Shit,” he muttered. “Are you feeling well?” Baekhyun didn’t need to open his eyes to notice who was talking.

 

“I’m just drunk and,” he rubbed his eyes with both of his hands, making his eye makeup messier. “Cold? Why is it so cold?” Baekhyun whined, shrinking his body.

 

Chanyeol wanted to make lots of questions, like, _Why the hell aren’t you home?_ or _Why aren’t you wearing a jacket when it’s freezing?,_ but he couldn’t bear looking at the boy’s state.

 

Being really out of his mind, he sat on the sofa really close to Baekhyun, grabbing his arm and putting it around his shoulders. “Do you think you can walk?” he asked, voice low and hoarse next to Baekhyun’s ear.

 

Baekhyun only made a strangled sound, “I don’t wanna go home.”

 

Even though Chanyeol was dying to know why, he just completed. “Okay,” getting up and bringing the boy along, holding him tight around his waist, he added, “Then we are going to mine.”

 

xxx

 

If someone told Baekhyun one month ago that someday in his life he would end up sitting on his knees while having his face shoved inside a toilet, throwing up everything he ate and drank during the day, while Chanyeol was right beside him, not only giving moral support by saying that everything was going to be okay but also getting his hair out of his face, he would definitely not believe.

 

After he finished vomiting, Baekhyun could only turn his face away from Chanyeol, trembling hands cleaning his mouth. He wasn’t drunk anymore and a strange feeling took control of him, like he wasn’t supposed to be there, let aside with Chanyeol, in such humiliated situation like this, and he couldn’t even blame the alcohol anymore.

 

“Why are you doing this?” taking a deep breath, Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol couldn’t see his eyes, bangs covering them as Baekhyun kept his head down. The other’s question made him frown.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he gave Baekhyun tissues, the other taking some time before holding it and cleaning his mouth.

 

“You hate me, remember?” throwing away the tissue on the toilet, Baekhyun tried to get up, getting frustrated while having difficult doing so. He didn’t get why he was feeling so weak.

 

Chanyeol sighed and helped him to get up. Baekhyun let his pride aside and leaned towards the taller, noticing how strong Chanyeol’s hands were while holding him still. “Listen,” his voice was low and he seemed tired, “We can talk later, let’s get you clean first.” Baekhyun then accepted defeat. He still didn’t want to look at Chanyeol, being too ashamed to do so, but he wouldn’t deny his help if that’s what he wanted to do.

 

He only nodded, lowering the toilet lid and sitting on it, Chanyeol’s hands still strong around his arms.

 

“Do you think you need help to take a shower?” Baekhyun then looked at Chanyeol for the first time that night. By the tone of his voice and the look on his face Baekhyun noticed that the other didn’t have second intentions. At all. It made him laugh.

 

“What?” Chanyeol’s eyes were bigger, indicating surprise.

 

“Asking to see me naked before a date?” Baekhyun sent him a tired smile. The way Chanyeol looked away, cheeks slightly flushed, made him smile even more. Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off of him and it was making Chanyeol even more uncomfortable. Of course that it was something Baekhyun had noticed about the other, he felt shy in situations like these, where he played with him with a hint of flirtiness, so he would do it in every opportunity because it was really cute and Baekhyun liked cute things.

 

And, especially, cute boys, he had to admit ─ even though he was talking about Chanyeol.

 

In response, Chanyeol slightly smiled ─ he couldn’t believe how Baekhyun could be this bright even while being in such situation. “I’ll get you something to wear,” he opened the door, pointing to the sink. “There’s a new brush in there, you can use it.”

 

“If I have problem turning on the shower, can I scream you name and you’ll help me?” He was still playing, Chanyeol noticed after seeing the smugness on his face. “Like in the movies, you know?”

 

Chanyeol sighed. “Just… Go shower.” stuttered, closing the door and going to his bedroom as fast as he could.

 

xxx

 

As soon as he heard the sound of water running coming from the bathroom, Chanyeol opened his drawer and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and socks, one black shirt he used to sleep with and one of his hoodies, wondering if they would fit. Baekhyun was smaller than him, the clothes were probably going be a little bit loose, but at the same time he was glad about it, because the less skin the other showed, the less cold he would be.

 

That’s when, coming back to the bathroom, Chanyeol noticed that he didn’t grab any towel. Coming back running to his room, he took the new one he bought and never used because as Chanyeol always said, new towels sucked, they never properly dried.

 

He mentally apologized to Baekhyun because of it.

 

Right when Chanyeol knocked on the bathroom door, Baekhyun turned off the shower. “Come in,” he said and Chanyeol took a deep breath while going in, praying that the other would at least be behind the glass door.

 

Coming inside without not knowing where to look because, of course, Baekhyun wasn’t behind the glass door and _of course_ he would be fully naked outside the shower, Chanyeol landed him his towel and put the clothes on the sink counter.

 

“No underwear?” Baekhyun asked while looking at the pile of clothes. Chanyeol looked at him to see if he was kidding ─ he was ─ and was glad that the other had the decency to cover his body ─ only his lower body. God helps Chanyeol ─. “I’m just kidding, chill.” Baekhyun quickly added.

 

Closing his mouth because deep down Chanyeol knew he was staring at Baekhyun looking like he was a fish gasping for air, he said, “I’ll make something for you to eat.”

 

Baekhyun only hummed in response as Chanyeol closed the door.

 

 

Shivering a little, Baekhyun started to dry his body and got himself dressed. He couldn’t ignore the fact that Chanyeol’s clothes smelled so good, the same smell he felt when the other had come to his flat the other day. He also couldn’t ignore that he was liking it so much, nor that if he could he would close his eyes and inhale this perfume directly from Chanyeol’s skin, while hugging him tightly around him.

 

Those thoughts, once more, invaded his mind without his consent. As he brushed his teeth, he started to think that Chanyeol himself was invading his thoughts recently. It wasn’t something he could ignore anymore. It’s been almost a month since the incident about his dog and, since then, Baekhyun couldn’t stop the wish to get to know Chanyeol even more.

 

Deep down he kept saying to himself he was just curious about all the misunderstanding between them.

 

Rinsing his mouth and cleaning it with a towel, Baekhyun stared at his reflection on the mirror. His eye bags indicated that he was depravated of sleeping. His makeup was almost all gone, only a light shadow of black ink appearing on his upper eyelid.

 

He tried to dry his hair with the towel, the shampoo he used to wash his hair smelling like lavender.

 

He then wondered if Chanyeol’s hair smelled the same.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called on the other side of the door, making the boy startled as if the other could sense that Baekhyun was thinking about him.

 

Opening the door, hands holding his own clothes tightly, he looked up at Chanyeol. He could feel his own cheeks burning because of the sensation of being caught, mixed with the hot heat in the bathroom as Chanyeol had turned on the heater.

 

“Uhm,” he murmured. “Where do I put these?” he looked at the clothes on his hands.

 

“I’ll put them in my room,” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun nodded, trying to ignore how their fingers brushed when he gave him his clothes. “You can go to the kitchen, I prepared something for you to eat,” the way Chanyeol bit his lower lip as if he was nervous was really cute, Baekhyun thought. “Hope you like it.”

 

Baekhyun licked his lips in anticipation. He was really hungry. “I’m sure I will.”

 

After seeing the warm smile Baekhyun gave him, Chanyeol smiled back.

 

It was the first time they smiled at each other and it gave both of them a strange feeling.

 

Chanyeol coughed as they kept staring at each other without saying a word.

 

“I’ll shower quickly.” he pointed to the bathroom. “You don’t have to wait for me to start eating, go on.”

 

“Chanyeol?” He was going to his bedroom when Baekhyun called his name, making him turn around wondering if he needed something.

 

“Uhm?”

 

“Where’s Toben?” he asked and Chanyeol seemed surprised by the question.

 

Chanyeol looked back at him with a half-smile “Are you going to steal him as revenge while I’m showering?”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, for the first time  the action followed by a smile when it comes to Chanyeol.

 

“No,” he pointed to the kitchen. “I just want to play with him while I wait for you so we can eat together.”

 

“Oh,” Chanyeol parted his lips in surprise. “He’s in the living room, sleeping. You can go there and play with him,” he said. “But are you feeling well to do so? Toben is quite energetic, he won’t let you rest.”

 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I’m a lot better after the shower.” he was still feeling kinda weak, probably because he was hungry, but he didn’t want to eat by himself.

 

He wouldn’t tell the other that but, he was still feeling needy and he could use some company.

 

Chanyeol only nodded and smiled. “I won’t take long.” he assured Baekhyun before going to his room.

 

 

As soon as he got in the living room Baekhyun saw Toben sleeping on the couch. It was really funny how the dog reassembled Chanyeol. He remember people saying that it usually happens between owners and their pets, and he started to wonder if he and Mongryong looked alike.

 

Carefully sitting beside the puppy, he started to pat his head, the animal suddenly waking up and shaking his tiny tail while trying to bite Baekhyun’s hand.

 

“Wow, never seen anyone waking up with so much happiness.” he smiled to himself, laughing every time Toben tried to jump in a attempt to lick his face.

 

xxx

 

Chanyeol was right when he said he wouldn’t take long. Baekhyun suddenly turned his gaze from the small puppy on his lap to look at the other puppy, the oversized one, aka Chanyeol, who was passing by to close the balcony’s door.

 

He was wearing grey sweatpants like Baekhyun’s, and a white shirt. His hair was kinda wet, the curls completely gone as his hair fell above his forehead.

 

“Is it too hot?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Baekhyun only looked at him while licking his lips. “Are you talking about yourself?”

 

Chanyeol stopped on his heels, hands still holding the balcony knob. “Oh my God…” he shook his head as if not believing what left the boy’s mouth. “You took the hoodie off, that’s why I’m asking,” Chanyeol pointed to the hoodie folded besided Baekhyun. “I turned up the heater, so that’s why it’s kinda hot in here.”

 

“I know,” the cheesy smile on Baekhyun’s face made Chanyeol want to dig his own grave. “It’s good like this, don’t worry.”

 

Passing by him, Chanyeol said. “Let’s eat before the food gets cold.”

 

xxx

 

They hadn’t talked much while eating, but they stole glances at each other the whole time. At this stage none of them cared about being caught while doing so. When it happened, Baekhyun would give him a small smile. Chanyeol, on the other hand, would smile too, but quickly look away.

 

Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol had this kind of smile where you could see his dimples.

 

He thought it was adorable.

 

 

When they finished eating and Baekhyun offered help to clean the plates ─ which Chanyeol refused, putting a hand on his head to prevent Baekhyun from standing up ─ he couldn’t control his brain.

 

Life really was strange, a few hours ago he was drunk at Jongdae’s party, later that day he was almost dying and had Chanyeol take care of him.

 

Chanyeol, the boy he was supposed to be avoiding right now because that’s what they usually did.

 

“You said earlier that we should talk,” Baekhyun said. “What is it about?”

 

Drying his hand,Chanyeol quirks a brow. “I think you can start telling me what were you doing sleeping outside?”

 

Baekhyun nodded asking himself about Chanyeol’s reaction when he found him asleep. His eyes followed Chanyeol’s steps when he walked to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water along with a box of chocolate.

 

“Here, take this,” he handed them to Baekhyun. “I think you drank a lot and your body might need sugar and water.”

 

His gaze was concerned towards the smaller, which made Baekhyun feel ─ almost ─ speechless.

 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun whispered.

 

Chanyeol walked to the living room and sat on the sofa, putting Toben on his lap while giving him treats before he jumped on Baekhyun begging for chocolate.

 

Baekhyun followed him, sitting by his side, body turning in his direction. Chanyeol moved on the sofa so he could now also face the boy, while stealing one chocolate from Baekhyun.

 

“So,” Baekhyun chewed the candy before continuing. “I was sleeping outside because Sehun would arrive home with Jongin.”

 

Chanyeol blankly looked at him as if he didn’t understand.

 

“Gosh, too pure for this world…” Baekhyun muttered when realizing that Chanyeol didn’t understand what he meant. “They tend to moan a lot while having sex.”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol made a disgusted face, which Baekhyun only corresponded doing the same. “I totally understand you,” he said, pointing to the wall behind his couch. “You know Mrs. Sung? My nextdoor neighbor?”

 

“Of course, she’s so sweet,” Baekhyun kindly smiled. “She loves Mongryong.” Baekhyun remembered how the old lady always stopped to play with his dog after he took him for a walk. “In fact she’s the one who gave me your number.”

 

Chanyeol smiled at that, but there was a mix of playfulness and disgust on his face. “Well, she’s really loud too.”

 

Baekhyun took some time before making a loud sound indicating aversion. He instantly put down his hand holding the chocolate, as if putting food inside his mouth at the moment wouldn't be a good idea.

 

“She’s like,” he said incredulous. “Sixty?”

 

“I know,” Chanyeol played with Toben’s furr while his other hand covered his mouth, a loud laugh scaping. “I was shocked when I arrived from college one day and I saw this man leaving her house.”

 

“Could’ve been her son?”

 

“He was kissing her.” Chanyeol said. It was funny to him how Baekhyun didn’t want to believe that Mrs. Sung had a wild sex life. “With tongue and all. I lost my appetite that day.”

 

Baekhyun spend a good amount of time laughing, sure it wasn’t even that funny, but he was surprised how Chanyeol had this captive way of telling stories, with all those expressions on his face, which made everything funnier.

 

Drinking the water from the bottle Chanyeol gave him earlier, he then brought up another subject. “I didn’t know you were still in college.”

 

“I am,” Chanyeol scratched his head because when they were discussing about Mongryong, the way they talked it seemed that Chanyeol was already a vet.

 

Baekhyun seemed to notice and gave him a knowing smile.

 

“My sister who took care of your dog, by the way.” he added.

 

“I see…” the playful smile Baekhyun had on his face made Chanyeol roll his eyes in amusement.

 

“I’m really sorry, again” he emphasized the last word. “Not only about wanting to keep your dog, but for how I treated you.” he said while looking at Toben who finally fell asleep. Baekhyun sat a little more closer to him, as if oblivious of the action, and smoothed Toben’s head.

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath when the other came a little closer.

 

“You’re not the only one who need to be sorry,” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol looked up, his eyes questioning. Baekhyun only bit his bottom lip. “Who do you think cut the plastic bag of your garbage five months ago?”

 

Chanyeol had his eyes wide open.

 

He should be furious but he could only fake anger, lifting up his fists as if he was punching Baekhyun on the face, who only laughed and turned away, saying sorry a couple of times between laughs.

 

“Well,” he started and Baekhyun removed his hair from his eyesight, looking up, back at his neighbor, his cheeks red and eyes glossy from all the laughing.

 

Chanyeol noticed how his cheeks were so full while he had a big smile on, something  Chanyeol thought was beautiful about the boy.

 

That was the exact moment when the taller felt something twist inside of him, something he didn’t know how to describe.

 

Like this, with Baekhyun so close, Chanyeol took his time to proper look at him, with no judging eyes as if he was the boy he grew used to hate, but as some random boy he could be seeing for the first time.

 

He could see the moles on Baekhyun’s face from how close they were. His eyes averted to his lips and they looked so soft, even tho they were kinda dry and pale after having Baekhyun drink too much alcohol.

 

Unconsciously, Chanyeol wetted his own lips. Another thing was making him breathless was how every time the other laughed and bent his body forward, Chanyeol could smell the perfume of his own shampoo coming from Baekhyun’s hair, that was still wet.

 

It was really unfair that all of sudden Chanyeol felt attached to him when they were very far from being even friends.

 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called, waking Chanyeol up from his daze.

 

Cursing mentally, Chanyeol looked away from the boy’s lips to his eyes, wondering if Baekhyun noticed that he was staring at them for too long ─ and of course Baekhyun noticed, but he wouldn’t say anything because, as much as he liked teasing Chanyeol, he took the opportunity to look at the other’s lips as well.

 

 

They stared at each other for too long, at least long enough to be considered normal between strangers. None of them dared to look away, as if they were sharing with each other unsaid words, the ones they didn’t know how to express verbally, but were able to do so though their eyes.

 

Chanyeol could feel his heart beating fast because, all of sudden, he felt the desire to kiss Baekhyun. It wasn't something he could control. The stupidest side of his mind was controlling him, and his rational side wasn’t even listening. It scared him, it scared the hell out of him, because he didn’t have his feelings solved yet. He wasn’t sure about all those things Baekhyun made him feel after a long time not feeling anything. It’s been long since Chanyeol liked someone, and he swore he would never, ever, let anyone get close enough to hurt him again.

 

And this feeling he felt towards Baekhyun, the beginning of attraction and sudden desire to know him better, it looked a lot like the beginning of liking someone.

 

But, he had to admit, having that boy, charming and sweet, caring and funny, apart from being handsome, right in front of him, made Chanyeol forget about all his insecurities and just focus on the good things Baekhyun made him feel at that moment.

 

It was nice having him there, doing casual things and feeling comfortable about it, never ever feeling that before in that house, which Chanyeol grew used to it being empty, leaving him with a feeling of loneliness.

 

Baekhyun was the first one to divert his eyes, looking at Chanyeol’s lips once again. They were so beautiful and full that he couldn’t stop but wonder about the feeling of having it pressed against his own.

 

He didn’t want to think. Chanyeol had been so good to him, something Baekhyun really appreciated. And he’s been on his mind lately. And Baekhyun was feeling very fond of Chanyeol all of sudden.

 

They both didn’t notice how close they were getting of each other, not before their bent knees touched on the couch. None of them seemed to care, doing nothing to drift apart. Baekhyun licked his lips in anticipation, looking at Chanyeol’s, as soon as he felt Chanyeol’s fingers touching the tip of his own. As if it was something he’d done his whole life, he linked their fingers, feeling how warm and big Chanyeol’s hand was.

 

With heart still beating fast, Chanyeol licked his lower lip, taking courage from God knows where before leaning closer to Baekhyun.

 

It was only a fraction of time, as soon as they closed their eyes, ready to seal their lips together, that they heard a loud sound coming from the corridor, making them both startled. They quickly let go of each others hands, as if the sound woke them up from a nightmare, where you are left breathless and confused.

 

But they both knew what was going to happen was everything but a bad dream.

 

Looking startled to where the sound came, Chanyeol noticed that it was from his room. He hadn’t noticed at all that Toben had left his lap and went there, barking at something. Baekhyun looked at him as if wondering what was happening when he heard the tune of his cellphone playing.

 

“It’s my phone!” Baekhyun made a surprised face, not realizing that he had forgotten about it.

 

Chanyeol got up and ran to his bedroom, grabbing Baekhyun’s phone from his nightstand ─ where he put it as soon as they arrived there.

 

With Toben swaying inside his arm because of the loud noise of the phone and the objet on the other hand, Chanyeol hurried up to the living room, giving it to the boy so he could answer his call before they hang up.

 

Baekhyun muttered a apologize, which Chanyeol only shook his head, a small smile on his face telling him that it was okay.

 

“Hello?” Baekhyun answered the call, not even looking who it was. He was distracted playing with Toben, who was jumping on Chanyeol’s lap, making his owner lecture him to be quiet until his neighbor ended the call.

 

 _“Hyung?”_ Sehun had asked on the phone. _“Where are you? I arrived home and you’re not here.”_

Fuck.

 

Baekhyun knew he couldn’t lie to Sehun.

 

“Uhm,” he started, eyes open wide looking at Chanyeol, who stared back at him wondering if something bad happened. “I’m, I left earlier, and…” he stuttered, trying to buy time figuring out how to say the truth.

 

 _“Baekhyun.”_ Sehun warned, knowing that something was up and Baekhyun was not telling him.

 

Looking away from Chanyeol ─ because his pretty eyes were looking back at him with concern at Baekhyun made his heart beat fast for reasons not known for him yet, he changed the subject.

 

 “Aren’t you with Jongin?”

 

 _“No,”_ Sehun whined on the other side. _“He has dance practice tomorrow morning, so he couldn’t come today.”_

 

“Ah.” Baekhyun uttered.

 

 _“You’re being suspicious,”_ Sehun said. _“Did you leave the party with someone? Am I interrupting something?”_

_Yes you are, Sehun._ Baekhyun thought.

 

“No!” Both Chanyeol and Toben stopped to look back at Baekhyun, who muttered a sorry for both of them after screaming to the phone.

 

“I mean, I’m-” he really didn’t know what to say, knowing that Sehun wouldn’t shut up about it and he couldn’t have this kind of conversation about Chanyeol right in front of him. “I-I’m coming home, I won’t take long.”

 

He hang up the phone, not noticing how Chanyeol’s eyes looked away from his face to the puppy on his lap.

 

“I think I should go,” Baekhyun said, voice low.

 

He felt sheepish for saying goodbye at Chanyeol all of sudden after what was about to happen. “Uhm, Sehun didn’t bring Jongin home, so I think I’ll be able to sleep today.” he smiled, looking back at Chanyeol.

 

If Chanyeol looked back at him would notice that Baekhyun’s eyes didn’t reach his smile.

 

“That’s good,” Chanyeol said, putting Toben on the floor and standing up to grab Baekhyun’s clothes on his bedroom. “I’ll just grab your things.” he excused himself and left.

 

Baekhyun looked as the boy walked, turning his gaze to the floor as soon as Chanyeol left his view.

 

All of sudden he felt sad, not knowing exactly why, but deep down he knew that he didn’t want to leave.

 

He wondered what would had happened if Sehun hadn’t called. What would had happened if he didn’t need to come back home. What would he be doing now if Chanyeol wasn’t in his room getting his clothes so Baekhyun could leave.

 

Turning his eyes back to Chanyeol as soon as he came down the corridor with a plastic bag with Baekhyun’s clothes inside, something that made Baekhyun’s heart warm up, because, of course Chanyeol would be _that_ sweet, he noticed that for the short period of time he spent with his said asshole neighbor, it was enough for him to regret feeling so much anger in the past towards someone so kind.

 

Well, it’s not as if Chanyeol hadn’t called for it, but even so.

 

“Let me call the elevator for you,” he said, opening the door and pressing the down button. Baekhyun followed him, the plastic bag swinging slightly between his fingers. “Could you close the door for me? Toben definitely would disappear if he saw it open.” Baekhyun was glad to see a smile on Chanyeol’s face.

 

Smiling back while closing the door, he added. “If he ran I’d find him probably in front of the building and claim him as mine.”

 

At that time Baekhyun had noticed that the sound of Chanyeol’s laugh was something that made his heart beat fast and, this time, he allowed himself to enjoy this feeling.

 

They basically just met, even tho they have seen each other a thousand times, Chanyeol didn’t want to seem pushy, but he felt like he and Baekhyun connected well, as if they had known each other for ages.

 

The elevator came and Chanyeol looked at him. “Are you sure you’re feeling well?” he asked, brows furrowed, really preoccupied. Having seen him on that state earlier made him concerned.

 

“I am,” Baekhyun tilted his head, smiling. “Thanks to you.”

 

Chanyeol blushed in response, blinking a couple of times before smiling back. “It was nothi-”

 

The words got stuck on his throat when Baekhyun suddenly hugged him. It didn’t last long, but long enough for them both to feel their hearts beating fast against their chest.

 

They were close enough for Baekhyun to feel how warm Chanyeol’s body was against his.

 

Close enough for Chanyeol to smell the sweet perfume of shampoo coming from Baekhyun’s hair.

 

They could’ve spent the whole time hugging if the elevador hadn’t come and Baekhyun  fastly got in, a sweet smile on the face while waving him goodbye.

 

Chanyeol wouldn’t know about how Baekhyun’s smile disappeared from his face, wanting to hug the taller for a couple more minutes.

 

But Baekhyun also wouldn’t  know about Chanyeol leaning his head against the elevator door, thinking about how Baekhyun was breaking the walls he built around his heart.

 

xxx

 

At that night, as soon as Baekhyun turned off the phone, Sehun took a hot shower and went to the kitchen to eat something. He was glad that he didn’t drink much, not needing to go to bed and leave his friend by himself. As soon as Baekhyun entered the room, Sehun saw the sad expression the boy had on his face. He had asked what happened, Baekhyun only shrugging in response.

 

Sehun had asked him where he was and whose clothes were those because they didn’t seemed his, being too big around his body. Baekhyun gave him a tired smile and Sehun knew instantly that he should make tea for them both while laying with Baekhyun on his bed, looking at the ceiling in the dark as the boy talked about what was upsetting him.

 

That’s what they usually did every time they had a serious conversation ─ it was always like this, it has become their thing.

 

Baekhyun had told him everything. He told him why he was sleeping downstairs, having Sehun apologizing to him about the sex-noise-thing, which Baekhyun only laughed and said that it was okay, as long as he still had his headphones everything would be fine, and that Sehun was allowed to have fun inside his own house.

 

He also talked about how Chanyeol took care of him, how gentle he was and how they had fun while talking and laughing even though it didn’t last long. He didn’t even hid the fact that they almost kissed and it seemed mutual. He told Sehun about how he felt when he had to leave Chanyeol’s house and how he wanted to stay for a little while, getting angry at himself for not knowing why.

 

Sehun had a little smile on the corner of his lips because it was if he was seeing his friend falling in love right in front of his eyes, and it was a beautiful thing to see.

 

When Baekhyun said that Chanyeol made him feel things, Sehun wanted to laugh because, even tho Baekhyun was older and an adult, he was a child in the heart. When it comes to love, Baekhyun didn’t behave like an adult at all.

 

But the truth was, no one did, and that’s what Sehun liked the most about being in love.

 

It also reminded him the first time he told Baekhyun of how he thought he had feeling towards Jongin, how lost he felt about it while he cried and had his friend hug him as Sehun cursed Jongin for not realizing it ─ poor boy.

 

“You like him, don’t you?” Sehun had asked. Baekhyun took a while before answering. His cup of tea was no longer near, now his and Sehun’s on the top of the nightstand. Seeing the movement above his head, Mongryong barked and shook his almost nonexistent tail, as if asking Baekhyun to put him on the bed, which the boy did, petting his dog till he fell asleep between the two boys.

 

“I’m scared.” Baekhyun finally said. He had looked at Sehun, as if asking help with his gaze. “I don’t even know him that much, is it possible to like him already?” he shrugged. “I mean, I’ve liked people before, I know what the feeling is like, but this is different? He’s not like that guy I stared from far for months hoping to get noticed, nor like that girl I had my first kiss, which I thought, at the time, was true love. It’s even different from Kyungsoo, and you know I was head over heels for him. Am I making sense?” he covered his face with his hands, the action making Sehun laugh.

 

“He’s a good guy, Hyung. I know you guys have some issues to discuss about, but if you have those feelings, you should give it a try.” Sehun now played with Mongryong’s fur, his head leaning on pillow, blinking lazily at Baekhyun who was too showing signal of sleepiness. “Don’t let fear take control. Let yourself feel nice things, you deserve that.” Sehun said with eyes closed, letting the tiredness take control of his body. “And fuck it if it’s too early, we’re all going to die someday. Enjoy some dick.”

 

Baekhyun laughed with his eyes closed.

 

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, Sehun thinking that Baekhyun had already fallen asleep when he suddenly spoke.

 

“You deserve to be happy too, Sehun-ah.”

 

Sehun didn’t have to open his eyes and look at his face to know what he was talking about.

 

He and Jongin.

 

Sehun only smiled and hummed in agreement, happy that he and Jongin had finally solved things out and were as happy as ever.

 

That night both of them slept on Baekhyun’s bed, Mongryong between them, not caring about the boys turning shifts on hugging him during their sleep, being too used to it by now.

 

xxx

 

The next couple of days Baekhyun spent doing the things he liked the most: playing video games, annoying Sehun by making too much noise with Jongdae and drawing.

 

It was past noon when he sat on the couch, covered in a blanket, with his sketchbook on his lap and a pencil between his fingers, happily humming a song, just after finishing playing Overwatch with Jongdae ─ which Sehun hated, because they both screamed a lot ─ that Baekhyun decided that he should begin the drawing before he gave up on it and came back to his notebook so he could play League of Legends all day.

 

After a few minutes drawing he noticed that he really wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing, mind wandering to things he wanted to do and skills he needed to improve before class returned, he then getting surprised while looking at his sketchbook.

 

He had made a cute sketch of a boy with pretty smile and pointy ears.

 

Sehun, not understanding why Baekhyun covered the drawing from him as soon as he passed by to go to the kitchen, just frowned while trying to ignore his behavior.

 

“That’s it, you’re acting weird as usual,” Sehun said, filling his cup with water and taking a sip before leaving it there and grabbing his coat. “We’re going shopping.”

 

xxx

 

“Gosh, I hate winter.” Baekhyun tugged his hands inside his coat, frowning as puff of hot air left his mouth while he spoke. Murmuring a thanks to Sehun, who held the door for him, he entered the building, bags of groceries hung on their forearms. “Finally we’re almost on vacation, so I can never ever leave my room again.” They stopped by the elevator, Sehun looking at him with amusement.

 

“You’ll need to go out, eventually,” He pointed to the groceries bags with his chin. “Buy food and stuff like that.”

 

The elevator made a sound indicating its arrival.

 

Turning his body fully to the door, he added. “That’s what friends are for, right Sehunnie?” Sehun didn’t need to look back at Baekhyun to know that he was using the most sweet tone he had, the one he used whenever he wanted something.

 

Gladly, he knew Baekhyun too damn well.

 

Before Sehun answered him, the elevator door suddenly opened and, as soon as Baekhyun entered it, he hit his face on someone.

 

Someone he wasn’t ready to face, at all.

 

First because he was wearing the same clothes he did while he was playing online with Jongdae earlier ─ earlier as in the same clothes he wore to sleep ─, putting only a pair of sneakers and a long coat, not even bothering to look at himself in the mirror.

 

Second, Chanyeol was looking like he just ran out of a fashion magazine. He wasn’t wearing one of his black hoodies nor sweatpants, but a pair of black trousers with a white dress shirt beneath what looked like a really fancy overcoat.

 

Not to mention that Baekhyun felt his mouth go dry as his eyes went straight to the boy’s face. The curls on Chanyeol’s head were nowhere to be found, comma hair taking over its place.

 

“I-” he opened his mouth to say something but it got caught on his throat, his hand going directly to his forehead, where he hit straight on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol grabbed his wrist, looking carefully at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

 

“Did I hurt you?!” Baekhyun shook his head at the question, closing his eyes and cursing himself for always making a fool of himself in front of Chanyeol.

 

If it was before Baekhyun would’ve even burp in front of him so Chanyeol would feel disgusted and never ever approach him again, but now that things were changing he wanted nothing but be the best version of himself in front of him.

 

“He’s fine, he’s just being dramatic because he fancies you.” Sehun flatly said, making Chanyeol turn and look at him as if he hadn't seen that Sehun was there all the time.

 

Both of them were looking at Sehun with wide eyes, Baekhyun’s being more the _threatening-to-kill-you-on-your-sleep_ type.

 

“I’m just kidding,” Sehun laughed. “Nice to see you again, Chanyeol!” he grabbed the bags that Baekhyun was carrying and rapidly entered the elevator. “You owe me this one, Hyung.” he whispered next to Baekhyun’s ear as he entered the elevator, pretending not to see the lovebirds looking at him with a blank expression as the door closed.

 

Baekhyun was left alone with Chanyeol, not sure if he would survive that moment to kill Sehun on his sleep.

 

“I’m just curious now,” Baekhyun suddenly spoke, making Chanyeol turn his gaze to him. “How do you guys know each other?” he pointed to the elevator where Sehun had just left.

 

“Me and Sehun?” Chanyeol seemed surprised. “I thought you knew?” Baekhyun shook his head in response. “Jongin and I, we go to the same college,” the way his lips moved while talking made Baekhyun lost the track of his thoughts, not sure if he payed attention to what the other was saying or how cute he thought Chanyeol was. “So one day I was looking for an apartment not so far from college, and he said he was going to help me with it.”

 

“Wait, you and Jongin know each other?” Baekhyun asked surprised and Chanyeol laughed at how impatient he was. He took a look at his clock and Baekhyun seemed to notice the action, apologizing. “I’m so sorry, you must be late to something and I’m here talking nons-”

 

“Do you wanna go out with me?” Chanyeol suddenly asked with a expression that made him look like a puppy and Baekhyun froze on the spot wondering how can someone be so hot and cute at the same time.

 

Chanyeol swallowed, feeling his face burning as Baekhyun kept staring at him without saying a word.

 

After what seemed minutes, Baekhyun found his mind at a loss as to how he was supposed to reply. Of course he wanted to go on a date with Chanyeol, but he never thought that the boy saw him like that, even tho they almost kissed back at his house the other day.

 

“Now?” Baekhyun looked down at his clothes. Chanyeol bit his bottom lip while smiling, a dimple appearing on his right cheek.

 

“I’ll come back in about four hours,” he said while looking at his clock in concentration, eyes coming back to Baekhyun’s face. “I can text you when I arrive,” Chanyeol had the feeling that he was making a fool of himself. “I’m sorry, you didn’t even say if you wanted to and I’m already making plans.” he slightly smiled, eyes turning to face the floor, a hand scratching the base of his neck.

 

Baekhyun laughed, the sound caughting Chanyeol’s attention. The way his eyes almost disappeared while doing so, melting Chanyeol’s insides, was enough proof that Baekhyun did mess with his heart, the feeling invading him without his consent.

 

For Chanyeol, developing feelings for Baekhyun was like an emotion appearing out of nowhere without being invited, but in the end it was more than well accepted.

 

It was something Chanyeol really wanted to embrace.

 

“I want to go out with you,” Baekhyun finally said. “I really would like that, Chanyeol.” he pressed the down button of the elevator. “And don’t worry, I have your number, I’ll text you when I’m ready.”

 

The elevator arrived and Baekhyun glanced up him before entering it, giving Chanyeol the softest smile he had ever seen, the taller giving back Baekhyun’s favorite: the one who made both of his dimples appear.

 

As soon as the door closed, Chanyeol grabbed his phone, texting his sister an apologize for being late and Baekhyun, on the other hand, cursed the hell out of the butterflies that were making a fuss inside his stomach.

 

xxx

 

“I shouldn’t like him.” Chanyeol muttered, walking from one side to another. The truth was, he was freaking out. Not because he was liking Baekhyun, but because the boy seemed to like him back.

 

Yoora stared at him as if his brother was stupid.

 

 

“Fuck, who am I trying to fool? I think I really like him. I mean, if I didn’t, why would I invite him on a date? Is it a date?” He looked back at his sister, who was typing something on her computer, eyes looking away from the screen to see her little brother freak. “What if he doesn’t think this is a date? I’m the one who inveted, how can’t I know if this is a dat-”

 

“Chanyeol!” Yoora screamed and Chanyeol stopped, already ready to be quiet and hear his sister lecture him. “Sit down.” she said and the boy quietly sat on the chair in front of her desk.

 

Looking back at her, he pouted, hating how Yoora really played the role of older sister sometimes, but liking at the same time, because after all she was always the one Chanyeol could always count on with.

 

“Why are you freaking out? I’ve never seen you like this,” she began and Chanyeol already knew where this was going to. “Not even when you came to me asking advice on that stupid ex boyfriend of yours you were this nervous,” Chanyeol frowned at the mention of his ex, hating the comparison with Baekhyun. “Wasn’t this Baekhyun the boy you always found yourself bickering with?”

 

Just when Chanyeol was ready to answer, a knock on the door made him stop. “Come on in.” Yoora said, and Sunhee ─ Yoora’s colleague ─ opened the door, greeting her and Chanyeol.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but, Yoora, your client is here. He said his cat is much better, but is having difficulty eating.” Sunhee said.

 

“Oh.” She kindly said and Sunhee nodded, closing the door of her office. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Yoora turned, an apologetic expression plastered on the face. “I’m sorry Yeol, I have to work.”

 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol smiled, getting his phone out of his pocket to check if there was any messages. “We talk later.”

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

He turned his face in wonder, hand holding the door knob.

 

“You deserve to be loved, you know that, right?” she said and Chanyeol wanted to cry because he loved his sister so much for saying that, but mostly for finally believing her words.

 

“I do.” he nodded, smiling when he saw that Yoora had her proud sister face on. “Now go back to work while I’m enjoying my vacations.”

 

He closed the door, laughing as his sister called him stupid behind the door.

 

xxx

 

“If he falls from the bed and get hurt I’ll fucking kill you.” Baekhyun said while entering his own room, looking at Sehun playing with Mongryong ─ who was jumping trying to get the ball from Sehun’s hand ─ on his bed.

 

 Sehun looked up only to find his friend dressed simply but nicely. As he put a blue overcoat, making him look like he was going on a date ─ which he was, that’s what he told himself ─, Baekhyun looked back at him, smiling when noticing that Sehun, the guru fashion, seemed to approve his look.

 

“With you looking like that,” Sehun began and Baekhyun put his cell phone and wallet on his pocket, looking at his friend while he spoke. “I’ll be the one needing headphones if you bring Chanyeol home.”

 

Baekhyun turned around before Sehun saw his face ─ he did not just blush of the thought of having sex.

 

“That’s it, I’m out.” Baekhyun said, leaving the room and going straight to the living room. “And be careful with Mongryong!” he screamed before closing the front door.

 

xxx

 

While on the elevator, Baekhyun grabbed his cellphone and searched for Chanyeol’s contact. He couldn’t hold a smile when he noticed that he saved Chanyeol’s number as _Dickhead Who Steals Dogs_ when he first got it _._ Changing the nickname to Chanyeol, he opened the conversation, ready to send him a text, when the elevator door opened and Baekhyun got out.

 

His fingers were already typing a message, when he looked around and saw Chanyeol sitting on the couch he was sleeping on the other day. Flashbacks of the night ran through his head, making him bit his lips at how things already changed since that day.

 

With both of them was like every time they saw each other, they got even more close without much effort.

 

Walking on the boy’s direction, Baekhyun stopped when his phone whistled.

 

[ _From: Chanyeol_ ]

hello. idk if you’re ready, but i’m downstairs. take your time, no need to worry :D

 

Baekhyun bit his lip while smiling because, fuck, Chanyeol was so fucking cute.

 

He even used a cute emoji, for God’s sake, Baekhyun was going to lose his mind.

 

Putting his cell phone back inside his pocket, Baekhyun walked towards Chanyeol. The other had his back facing Baekhyun, and he couldn’t contain himself, admiring how even Chanyeol’s back was beautiful and how his pointy ears were so cute peeking out from his head.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun finally said and Chanyeol jumped ─ literally jumped ─ on the couch, startled by the sound behind him.

 

“Oh my God, I’m sorry!” Baekhyun put a hand on his own mouth, not believing that he almost killed his date.

 

Chanyeol had a hand on his chest, his face contorted like he was having a heart attack. “You scared me!”

 

“Did you just looked in the mirror to get this startled?” Baekhyun teased.

 

“I’m dying and you’re making jokes?”

 

“Stop being dramatic,” Baekhyun looked at him with disbelieve, the teasing smile Chanyeol hated ─ _loved ─_ still plastered on his face. “I’m just kidding, you look really stunning, actually.” His eyes scammed Chanyeol from head to toes.

 

Chanyeol’s mouth went dry, not sure about what to say because Baekhyun was easy to deal with, sometimes acted cute and shy, but when he was a teaser, Chanyeol just wanted to dig his own grave and die.

 

Clearing his throat and lecturing himself because, Park Chanyeol wasn’t an awkward teenage anymore ─ that’s what he kept saying to himself ─, he smiled back. “You too.”

Baekhyun smiled back at him and Chanyeol wondered if he was going to survive the rest of the night.

 

 

xxx

 

Their evening started looking exactly what they both dreamed of: going on a game station for on a date. Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun if he was hungry as soon as they left the building, the boy answering that he had just eaten before going out, not sure about what Chanyeol had in mind.

 

As they entered the subway to go downtown, both of them discussing about places they usually went to have fun, Chanyeol mentioned something about a game station he used to go and the way Baekhyun’s eyes lightened up made him be sure that that’s where he was taking Baekhyun that day ─ ignoring the small voice inside his head saying that he had just found the love of his life, because he always talked to his friends about how he wanted to date someone who enjoyed the same activities as him.

 

As soon as they entered the game station, it was like they were teenagers again. Whoever looked at them would never guess that they were on a date, because they acted so comfortable around each other that it looked like friends going out to have some fun.

 

They learned a lot about each other while playing arcade games, like both of them were really competitive, so they bickered all the time about being the best player in some random games ─ which Baekhyun accepted defeat because Chanyeol seemed to be good at everything, if that was possible.

 

The idea should upset him, but he could only be mesmerized about how Chanyeol put so much passion even with small things like games.

 

They also noticed that they had much in common, like being loud, and laughing at the stupidest things, not caring if people around would look back at them with judging eyes. It was as if they were on their own word, oblivious even of the amount of people that stopped by to look at them playing Air Hockey. They played for more than one hour, until they arms hurt and, of course, Chanyeol won.

 

While leaving the place, Baekhyun looked at him with misbelieve. “Is there something you’re not good at?” he asked as he and Chanyeol walked side to side on the sidewalk. The street was crowded, but gladly Seoul’s sidewalks were large enough so they could walk and talk comfortably.

 

It was already night when the left the game station and the weather was getting colder, both of them with their hands tucked inside their coats. “Of course there is.” Chanyeol laughed, not believing that Baekhyun really thought he was good at everything when he was a mess while trying to flirt with him.

 

Baekhyun looked up to him. “Like what?”

 

Chanyeol’s gaze didn’t leave the floor. Baekhyun noticed how his ears were red and also his cheeks, wondering if Chanyeol was too cold ─ not knowing that the rubbish on Chanyeol’s face were caused by him.

 

 _Like talking to you without making a fool of myself?,_ Chanyeol wanted to say.

 

“I don’t know…” he mumbled. “Like doing sneaky things, as much as cutting the plastic of my annoying neighbor’s garbage?” he looked at Baekhyun, who was biting his bottom lip, trying not to laugh.

 

“Shut up, it was a one time thing,” he slightly bumped on Chanyeol’s shoulder with his owns ─ more like Chanyeol’s arm, because the boy was tall as fuck. “Don’t mess with me or I might do it again.” he provoked.

 

Chanyeol suddenly stopped, crossing his arms. “I was just ready to take you to my favorite restaurant, it’s cozy and the food there is really delicious, the prices are perfect for broke college students like us who spend all their money on xerox and fast food,”  lifting his head, he gave Baekhyun the cockest smile he ever saw someone putting on action. “But I don’t know, should I, Baekhyun? You’re thinking about ripping my garbage, so I don’t know if I shou-.”

 

Baekhyun quickly interrupted him, face lighting up, because if there was food he needed to be there. “If you take me there I’ll even buy you the most expensive plastic garbage in the supermarket.”

 

“Interesting...” he started to walk again, Baekhyun following him afterwards, practically jumping to keep up with Chanyeol’s big steps.

 

“You’re not serious about me buying it, are you?” he asked and Chanyeol only looked back at him with amusement, before entering a small place on their left, making Baekhyun shake his head, the urge to kick Chanyeol’s ass growing stronger each day.

 

xxx

 

Chanyeol was right about the place being cheap and cozy, making Baekhyun wonder why he never heard about it ─ maybe because he and his friends used to always go to the same places. It was good that he was discovering a new side of Seoul because of Chanyeol.

 

While they waited for the food to arrive, they kept talking about small things, like what they liked most about college, or which places they used to go on the weekends. Baekhyun told Chanyeol about how much he loved drawing, and Chanyeol teased the boy, asking if he ever drew him ─ which made Baekhyun turn his gaze away, joking about only drawing pretty things.

 

At some point they started to talk about people on their building, laughing when talking about the times they bumped on each other and hated it.

 

“Speaking of,” Baekhyun began, putting his elbows on the table, chin resting on his hands. “You still owe me an explanation about how you and Sehun know each other.”

 

Chanyeol’s face lighten up as a smile crossed his face. He was sitting comfortably, hands resting on the table and fingers playing with his watch, as he looked directly at Baekhyun. The boy swore Chanyeol’s eyes were the prettiest thing he ever saw. “Apart from being neighbors,” he gave Baekhyun a suggestive smile, that Baekhyun took as _if we didn’t hate each other we would know each other too_ , he continued. “Like I said, I told Jongin I was looking for an apartment, and he helped me to find one. It turned out that he mentioned about it with Sehun at the time, and he’s the one who told me about this apartment renting, which is the one I live now.” 

 

“He talked to me about it, you know?” Chanyeol looked back at him in surprise. As the boy didn’t say anything, he continued. “I even told Sehun that I saw this new guy on the building... He was putting his trash outside,” the memory made Baekhyun smile. “When I looked at him I instantly hide myself because he was so pretty and I was uglier than the garbage he was taking outside,” Chanyeol would usually laugh at that, but he was so concentrated on Baekhyun’s words that he couldn’t even blink an eye. “I mean, we look like trash after hours getting stressed in classes at college, right?” Baekhyun laughed but Chanyeol could see that his eyes didn’t have the sparkle it usually had when he did so.“So I went back home, and tried to do something about my appearance before the guy left, and I ran downstairs to greet him.” the whole time Baekhyun wasn’t looking at Chanyeol, which made him feel like shit. But he knew he deserved it. “Well, it didn’t go as planned.”

 

“You....” Chanyeol falters for a moment, looking visibly surprised. “You were interested in me?”

 

Baekhyun looked at him as if Chanyeol grew another head. “I… practically just called you a jerk for your behavior and you’re surprised that I thought you were handsome?”

 

The food arrived and both of them thanked the waiter. As they started to eat, the silence between them grew, making both of them feel uncomfortable. Baekhyun started to think that he was a complete idiot for saying those things when he knew damn well that Chanyeol wasn’t a jerk, at all.

 

He was trying to find ways to apologize when he heard Chanyeol speak.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and Baekhyun looked up at him in surprise.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t looking back at him, eyes glued on his plate, the food untouched. “I kinda freaked out.” he continued and Baekhyun put the food he was about to eat back on his plate, eyes watching Chanyeol carefully as he waited for him to continue, but Chanyeol didn’t say anything anymore.

 

The time he looked up back at him made Baekhyun feel like a monster.

 

“I- I’m the one who needs to be sorry,” Baekhyun let out, feeling small all of sudden, something he wasn’t really used to. “I shouldn’t have talked with you like that, and I shouldn’t bring this subject and screw up the mood, I’m sorry if I ruined our date.” he added.

 

“So this is a date?” the corner of Chanyeol’s lips lifted a little.

 

Baekhyun was glad he wasn’t upset and still able to make jokes to lighten up the mood.

 

“I really owe you an explanation, a better one actually,” Chanyeol shook his head, remembering the day he tried to apologize with the boy, probably making him more confused. “The first day we saw each other I was kinda,” Baekhyun arched his brows and Chanyeol couldn’t contain a laugh. “Okay, I was _very_ impolite to you. And I told you it was because you reminded me of someone I was trying to forget.”

 

Baekhyun felt something twist inside him. “Your ex?” he said, kinda suggestively.Chanyeol looked back at him open-eyed. “Sehun told me about it, telling me to ask you if I wanted to know about that? Also saying that he didn’t look like me at all, so I got even more confused.” He added as Chanyeol looked at him in awe.

 

“You don’t, actually.” Chanyeol finally said. “Sehun knows him because he used to go to the same dance classes as he and Jongin,” he started to explain. “Actually, the flat I’m living now, it was supposed to be ours.” he made a pause, taking a sip of his water. “The day Sehun and I met so we could share some ideas about the building, because we wanted to know more about the place, we were in fact together.”

 

“Oh.” Baekhyun said, furrowing his brows. “What happened?” he asked before he could stop himself.

 

Chanyeol was silent for a moment and Baekhyun hated himself for being so curious.

 

“He cheated on me.” he finally said, pressing his lips with a slight frown, as he put down his cup of glass back at the table. Quickly shaking his head because there was no way Chanyeol would let his past mess up with his present, he continued. “But when I said you reminded me of him, I wasn’t talking about that, or your personality, because you two are very different from each other,” he said. “It was just the hair, I guess?” Chanyeol shrugged, kinda annoyed with himself for talking about his ex boyfriend in front of Baekhyun on their first date.

 

Chanyeol suddenly stopped talking and felt his heart beating fast as he couldn’t understand the look on Baekhyun’s face.

 

“I’m sorry, was it too much?” he asked, voice so low that if the restaurant wasn’t almost empty, Baekhyun wouldn’t have had listened to him. “I’m sorry if I treated you badly for something so small,” he put his elbows on the table and looked directly at Baekhyun. “It’s because at the time I was kinda defensive? With whoever tried to approach me? I don’t know…” he had his gaze fixed on Baekhyun’s. “When I think of it right now, sounds like something so stupid, because you were there, and I really thought you were cute, but the first thing that crossed my mind was that I was going to end up hurt again.”

 

“It’s not stupid, Chanyeol… Don’t talk about your feelings like that.” Baekhyun was looking at him as if Chanyeol had done something really bad and Chanyeol was truly thankful that the boy didn’t look at him with pity on his eyes.. “I’m actually glad we talked about it, and that you felt confidence on myself, enough to talk about it. It means a lot to me.” he grabbed his chopsticks again, eyes looking back at Chanyeol carefully. “Annnnd, I feel like now we solved things out, you know?” Chanyeol was glad to see that he could be honest to him. “I won’t lay on my bed before sleeping and ask if you still hate me when my feelings for you have changed.”

 

“They did?”

 

“Oh my God,” Baekhyun grabbed the food with his chopsticks, ignoring Chanyeol’s gaze on him. “I thought it was obvious?”

 

“It is, I just wanted to hear you say it.” Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he chewed his food ─ Chanyeol did know how leave him speechless sometimes.

 

xxx

 

They finished eating, Chanyeol and Baekhyun, as usual, bickering to see who was paying for the meal ─ only to realize that both of them could've split the bill.

 

After leaving the restaurant, both of them groaning because of the cold wind, they realized it was almost impossible to stay outside. Almost running to the subway station, bumping against each other from time to time, Baekhyun threatening to kick Chanyeol on the face if he fell because, as he said, Chanyeol was an oversized puppy and he was a normal sized one, they were glad about being able to arrived there on time to take the next subway.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through something like that, Chanyeol.” the taller knew he was talking about the ex boyfriend thing.

 

They were sitting on the subway, Baekhyun with his body completely glued to Chanyeol’s side ─ not that he was complaining, because like that they could keep each other warm.

 

As if warming himself up was the first thing Chanyeol thought by having Baekhyun so close to him.

 

“It’s okay, really.” Chanyeol stared down at him. “I believe everything happens for a reason.” Baekhyun was looking to the ground, and Chanyeol wondered if the boy was okay. “Hey.” he called and Baekhyun blinked a few times, waking up from his daydream.

 

He looked up at Chanyeol, eyes scamming his face. “What?”

 

“A garbage bag in charge of what you’re thinking.” Chanyeol turned his body, sitting now facing Baekhyun. The subway was almost empty, and sitting like this he could see no one but Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun laughed and punched him on the arm, because he knew that Chanyeol would always remind him about the garbage thing. “It’s really a shame that we hated each other for so long when we seem to get along really well, isn’t it?”

 

After making a fuss about the punch Baekhyun gave him, Chanyeol leaned his head to the side while looking down at the boy, head resting against the subway’s window. Baekhyun did the same, lazily looking back at him as tiredness finally caughting him.

 

“I think it’s kinda funny because, if your dog didn’t ran away, maybe we wouldn’t be like this right now?” Baekhyun smiled at that, remembering how things changed since then. “I’m sorry, but I’m actually glad your dog ran away, Baekhyun.”

 

“I never thought I would agree with that.” they both smiled at each other. “Also, you said that thing about everything happening for a reason,” he mentioned and Chanyeol nodded. “It got me thinking, maybe this too? My dog running away and you finding him, leading to where we are now.”

 

Chanyeol couldn’t contain the fond smile as seeing how Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled while talking about them. “I do believe so, yeah.”

 

Biting his lips and looking at his hands, cheeks full and asking to be pinched, something that happened every time he smiled too much, Baekhyun added. “I’ll really need to thank Mongryong by giving him new treats.”

 

Chanyeol laughed out loud, the sound echoing through the subway.

 

“Yes,” without thinking too much, he looked at Baekhyun’s hands and, before he could control himself, he put his above them, squeezing slightly. They stared at each other for a moment, Baekhyun then turning up his palm and playing with Chanyeol’s fingers, wondering how Chanyeol’s hand was so warm when his own were so cold. “Lucky you, my sister is a vet and I can give him some for free, if you let me call him Nick.”

 

They both laughed, as Baekhyun shook his head and turned his gaze to their hands, appreciating how pretty they looked together.

 

They kept silent for a while, Chanyeol with his eyes closed, a hint of smile on his face as Baekhyun played with his fingers, the only sound being the subway making its way to the next station.

 

Baekhyun could only shake his head because there was no way Chanyeol, the sweetest human being he had ever met, liked him back.

 

Biting his lips and getting closer to Chanyeol, Baekhyun started to remind of the other day, when they almost kissed, back at Chanyeol’s house.

 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispered. The other hummed in response, lazily opening his eyes. “Why don’t you finish what you started the other day, at your house?”

 

He kept looking back at Baekhyun with a confused expression, taking too long to understand what Baekhyun was talking about, until he saw the other man roll his eyes and sigh. He was about to ask something about it, when Baekhyun suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his overcoat and sealed their lips together.

 

Chanyeol was in shock at the beginning, until Baekhyun moved his head to the side and started to move his lips. His hands made its way from his neck to his cheeks, and Chanyeol closed his eyes instantly, not caring that Baekhyun’s hands were too cold against his skin.

 

Baekhyun was almost sure that kissing Chanyeol couldn’t get any better until he felt Chanyeol’s tongue against his bottom lip and a small whine pulls out from the back of his throat and goes past Chanyeol’s lips. It was enough for Baekhyun to part his own lips and let Chanyeol deepen the kiss, as their tongues touched each other, hot and wet, completely the opposite from the weather outside.

 

They kissed for less than a minute and Chanyeol frowned when he heard the robot voice used on the subway indicating that they had arrived to their destination, not wanting to end the kiss yet.

 

Baekhyun tried to drift them apart but Chanyeol grabbed him by the neck, making the boy smile between the kiss as the robot sound announced the arrival again and they abruptly ended the kiss as soon as they realized that the subway’s door were almost closing and, if they hadn’t gotten up on time, they would have lost their stop.

 

 xxx

 

Later that night, on their way home, Baekhyun and Chanyeol talked about themselves, and they concluded that they should take things slow between them. They spent about twenty minutes kissing in front of Baekhyun’s apartment, enough for Sehun to hear a knock on it ─ Baekhyun’s shoulders against the wooden door as Chanyeol kissed him ─ and get up from the sofa, abruptly opening the door and having Chanyeol and Baekhyun fall onto him.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” Sehun asked, groaning in pain, voice muffled for being underneath two bodies.

 

“Yes!” Chanyeol and Baekhyun said at the same time, both of them getting up and kissing once more before Chanyeol left, leaving an angry Baekhyun with crossed arms looking deadly at a scared Sehun behind.

 

xxx

 

The time of the year students craved the most had arrived, also known as vacation ─ not that they weren’t missing classes already, but now they were officially free according to the academic calendar.

 

The night before, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun and Jongin reunited together with a couple Jongdae’s friends ─ like twenty people, because it’s Jongdae, and wherever Jongdae is there’s people. They went to a barbecue downtown, had a couple of drinks ─ this time Baekhyun didn’t cross the line ─ and chatted about things they were going to do while on vacation.

 

It wasn’t late when they arrived home, Sehun being too drunk and full after eating too much, went straight to his bed, taking Jongin with him. Baekhyun was glad he could sleep tightly, thinking that the couple would fall asleep as soon as their body touched the bed.

 

If he only knew how wrong he was.

 

Just when Baekhyun wrapped the duvet around his body, looking like a burrito so he could keep his body warm and sleep tight, a loud sound came from Sehun’s room.

 

More specifically, a loud moan.

 

Baekhyun instantly opened his eyes, not sure if he was having some weird dream or if he did hear things right.

 

Another moan.

 

“Oh fuck, no.” he said, looking on his nightstand, trying to find his headphones, only to be reminded that he left it with Jongdae. “Ughhh…” he put his pillow around his head, as if it was enough to muffle the sound.

 

It wasn’t.

 

Putting his pillow under his army and looking at Mongryong, who as sleeping heavily on the small bed Baekhyun bought him last year, he whined.

 

“I really wish I was a dog right now.”

 

The boy was almost giving up when he decided to take courage and do something he’d been wanting to do for the past week, not giving his brain enough time to make him make up his mind.

 

xxx

 

There he was, once again, doing another thing he never thought he would do: stand in front of Chanyeol’s apartment, a pillow under his arms, body covered in pajamas ─ and by pajamas he meant sweatpants he used to go to college plus a gray pullover hoodie Jongdae landed him and never got back.

 

With sweaty hands, despite the cold weather, being too freaking nervous just by standing in front of Chanyeol’s door, Baekhyun knocked on it ─ maybe not putting enough force for Chanyeol to hear because he was literally freaking out and so not ready to see him in the middle of the night.

 

Rolling his eyes to himself, he took a deep breath and rang the bell, jumping on his heels as if it was enough to make his anxiety go away.

 

He started to wonder if Chanyeol was sleeping, or if he was with someone else, or if he was at least at home. Those thoughts invaded his minds and it was enough for him to turn and go back to the elevator, which was not a good idea because Chanyeol suddenly opened the door.

 

Closing his eyes tightly after being caught leaving before someone appeared, Baekhyun quickly turned on his heels and ready to apologize.

 

Both of them stood there, facing each other in surprise. Chanyeol because he wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to be on his door. At all. The smaller, on the other side, was expecting anything but a shirtless Chanyeol, with sweatpants, body covered in sweat, hair sticking on forehead, a blush on his face and ─ the last thing Baekhyun focused on, because he was too busy trying not to stare at Chanyeol’s body for too long ─ a black shirt hung around his shoulders.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know if he wanted to jump on him or kill himself.

 

Maybe kill Chanyeol so he would stop with all this suffering.

 

Quickly covering his body with his shirt, as if Baekhyun wasn’t seeing the curve of his waist nor the bones on his hip ─ which made his mouth go dry ─, Chanyeol blinked, completely confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he did so he closed them, not sure about what to say.

 

“I’m sorry, I-” Baekhyun decided to explain himself. Being too nervous, he started to laugh. “Oh my God.” he covered his face with his pillow, embarrassment taking over his body.

 

Chanyeol felt his cheeks burn even more.

 

Both of them had agreed with taking things slow, but seeing Chanyeol shirtless and covered in sweaty wasn’t making him think straight.

 

_No pun indeed._

 

“Ok,” Baekhyun shook his head, making his hair wobble. “I… Actually, Jongin and Sehun, they... “ he looked at Chanyeol to make sure he understood what he meant, and gladly, by his expression, he did. “I can’t sleep.” he finally said.

 

This sounded like a shitass excuse to visit his neighbor, he knew that, because he’s been living with Sehun for more than a year and he could put up with the loud noise Sehun made with Jongin, so yeah, deep down, that was a pretty lame excuse to see Chanyeol.

 

But Chanyeol didn’t seem to see it like that, having a really concerned expression on his face.

 

Deep down Baekhyun felt disappointed, as if he wanted the other to read through him, because it was easier than telling what he felt.

 

“I was hoping I could, I don’t know, spend some time with you,” he said, nervously, beating himself up inside his mind for behaving like this. “But it’s okay if you say that you’re busy, or-”

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol called. “Come in.” he stepped aside, waiting Baekhyun to go inside.

 

After a couple of seconds Baekhyun passed by him, standing in the middle of the living room, hugging his pillow as he felt the air leave his lungs after looking at Chanyeol’s back.

 

Chanyeol. Shirtless. Swating.

 

In front of him.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

“Can you just wait till I shower?” Chanyeol asked softly, suddenly feeling small next to Baekhyun, even tho reality was there to remind him it was the other way around. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, blinking a couple of times as if he wasn’t staring directly to the boy’s back, then sitting on the sofa and leaning against it, making himself comfortable enough to unintentionally fall asleep before Chanyeol returned.

 

Chanyeol was glad Baekhyun wasn’t awake to see the sheepish smile he had on his face while looking at how handsome Baekhyun was even while sleeping, with his black hair falling on his eyes, pretty hands hugging the pillow, chest going up and down as he breathed in and out, quietly.

 

 

xxx

 

Opening his eyes all of sudden, Baekhyun stared at the ceiling. He didn’t have to stare too much to notice that he wasn’t inside his own room. Sitting abruptly, he ran his hands through his hair, breathing sharply, looking around, recognizing the place as Chanyeol’s room.

 

Leaving the bed quickly, he looked at the clock on the nightstand: 10 a.m.

 

“Shit!” he jumped out of Chanyeol’s bed, running on his tiptoes and entering the bathroom, hearing the sound of the TV turned on in the living room. The fact that Chanyeol woke up before him made him want to hid inside the bathroom forever.

 

Brushing his teeth ─ thank God the toothbrush he used the last time was in the same place he left it, even though deep down he knew he shouldn’t be using it without asking Chanyeol first, but there was no way he was approaching the boy with his morning breath ─ and washing his face, Baekhyun took another look in the mirror, trying to take his hair out of his eyes, cursing at himself for being too lazy to get it cut.

 

His mind started to beat him up this early, reminding him how he had the courage to leave his house stopping by Chanyeol’s with the most ridiculous excuse ever used by someone to see another person. Baekhyun hated feeling like this, shy and awkward and nervous all the time, something he wasn’t used to. Chanyeol made him feel defenceless, and he hated it.

 

But he didn’t hate Chanyeol, not anymore, not even a little bit.

 

Lazily going to the living room, passing through the pictures on Chanyeol’s wall and remembering the first time he got there, Baekhyun couldn’t contain the grin on his face. Turning his gaze to the sofa, as soon as he got to the living room, he was blessed with the image of Chanyeol laying on the couch, legs stretched under the small coffee table  ─ being too tall, the poor boy ─ while he had a game controller in his hands, pressing the buttons ferociously. Baekhyun couldn’t miss how Chanyeol had his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and brows furrowed ─ which Baekhyun thought left him with the sexiest expression while doing something so random like playing video game.

 

As soon as Baekhyun entered the living room, Chanyeol turned his gaze from the television to him, showing a warm smile, Baekhyun then sat beside him.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Chanyeol asked while pausing the game and looking at Baekhyun, noticing how he still had a sleepy face on.

 

“Maybe I should go,” Baekhyun said. “You must have things to do.” he got up but a warm hand held his wrist, making him look back at Chanyeol, who had this expression looking like he was a puppy and Baekhyun just kicked it on the face.

 

Oh God.

 

“I missed you.” Chanyeol suddenly said. “Please, stay.”

 

Baekhyun felt his heart skip a beat.

 

“I missed you, too.” he smiled, sitting next to him on the sofa. He had that kind of smile where he showed all of his teeth, which reminded Chanyeol of a kid attencipating for Christmas’ presents. “And I’d love to stay a little longer, actually.”

 

“Really?” the other asked. “So that Sehun and Jongin thing yesterday was all because you wanted to see me?” Baekhyun looked at him surprised, only to face a pleased Chanyeol. “You didn’t have to lie, you know?” the half smile he had plastered on his face made Baekhyun want to kick him on the ribs.

 

He couldn’t believe that Chanyeol was being a tease nor that he was blushing because of it.

 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun said, turning his gaze to the television, grabbing the consolle from Chanyeol’s hand. “Don't make me hate you again, Yoda.” he threatened, but the tone of his voice showed that he was kidding. “Also, I bet you suck at Mario Kart, it’s my turn playing.”

 

Chanyeol only hummed in response, the fond smile never leaving his face after hearing the nickname Baekhyun gave him.

 

“Yoda isn’t handsome like me.” Chanyeol said.

 

“Shut up.”

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, was having difficulty playing, not only because he was very aware of how close he and Chanyeol’s body were, but also getting constantly distracted by Chanyeol’s reflection on the TV.

 

 

xxx

 

By noon, both of them were still on the couch playing video games as if they knew each other for years. They both laughed until they stomach hurt and Baekhyun thought that simplicity was the thing he liked the most about Chanyeol.

 

That morning, Chanyeol learned a few more things about Baekhyun, like for example: the boy was really ticklish, so every time he tried to grab the game controller from his hands, Chanyeol would end up threatening him by doing so.

 

Also Baekhyun was a really, really bad Mario Kart player.

 

“Don’t you dare say it.” Baekhyun sharply said as soon as the game finished its round, giving back the controller to Chanyeol.

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“I can see that pretentious face of yours reflected on the TV.” Baekhyun pointed with his chin, making Chanyeol smile at him through it.

 

“Oh, that’s why you keep losing,” Chanyeol tried to trickle him but Baekhyun was faster, holding his hands and squeezing them between his fingers, making Chanyeol groan in pain. “You were distracted by how handsome I am!” Another kick, this time directly on his arm, making Chanyeol hold it while half groaning half laughing.

 

“How can a small creature like you be so strong?” Chanyeol whined.

 

“I’m not small,” another kick, this time less stronger. “It’s not my fault that you have the same height as a tree.” another kick was coming but Chanyeol grabbed his feet, threatening to take off Baekhyun’s socks so he could trickle him there.

 

“Ya!” he squirmed his leg, grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist with both of his hands. “Don’t you dare!”

 

“That’s what you get for kicking me!” Chanyeol finally took off one of Baekhyun’s socks, passing his fingers through the sole of his feet.

 

Baekhyun let out a scream, followed by a loud laugh.

 

“Chanyeol! Let me go!” he shook his leg, but Chanyeol’s hands were firm. He couldn’t contain the shameless sounds that left his mouth, making the other trickle him even more, laughing along the process. “I’ll rip the plastic bag of your garbage when you’re not around!”

 

“You already did that!” Chanyeol grabbed both of Baekhyun’s legs, pulling Baekhyun enough so he could lay completely on the couch, head resting above the pillows on the couch.

 

“I’ll do it again!” Baekhyun threatened, his laughs easing as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Just when he looked up to face the other that Baekhyun realized he was completely laying on the couch, legs spread, and both of Chanyeol’s hands were touching his thighs, which were almost wrapped around Chanyeol’s body.

 

Both of them were breathless, the only sound apart from their breaths being from the soft music of the game paused on the television, totally forgotten.

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispered, his cheeks burning after realizing how needy he sounded.

 

The more Chanyeol looked back at him with eyes that had nothing but want, lips full and rosy, inviting Baekhyun to have a taste of them, the more Baekhyun lost control.

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol whispered, lowering his body enough so he was hovering over the black-haired boy. Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol was so beautiful like this, with his hair all messy falling on his eyes and voice raspy and pleading. “I want to kiss you so much right now,” he had both of his arms holding him above Baekhyun, not wanting to connect their bodies yet, not before he was sure Baekhyun would want him to.

 

Baekhyun looked so attractive beneath him, that Chanyeol felt like the air escaped from his lungs. “Please.” the last word left Chanyeol’s mouth sounding like a whimper, making Baekhyun close his eyes and take a deep breath. Having Chanyeol so close, and yet not close enough, was driving him mad.

 

No saying anything, not needing words to describe what he wanted, Baekhyun closed his eyes and lifted his head, making their forehead touch. Reaching up so both of his hands were making their way though Chanyeol’s neck, Baekhyun used his fingers to slightly tug the hair on his nape, enough for the taller to understand what he wanted.

 

Chanyeol instantly closed his eyes in response, his brows furrowed, making Baekhyun take notes about how Chanyeol reacted while having his hair pulled, making him want to do it in other occasions.

 

The thought went directly to his groin, and Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol by the neck so they could finally seal their lips together. A small whine came out of Baekhyun’s throat, enough to make Chanyeol give up and lower himself, making their whole body touch against each other. As soon as he did so, Baekhyun didn’t waste time before licking Chanyeol’s bottom lip, who parted them without delay, feeling how hot his tongue was against his.

 

They didn’t kiss for more than a minute, and Baekhyun was already gasping for air. Chanyeol kissed him back with so much want that he was left breathless. He didn’t dare to open his eyes, feeling Chanyeol’s breathe hot against his face. The boy was heavy on top of him, making it difficult to breath and move. And there was nothing Baekhyun desired the most at that time than have some friction against the other.

 

Chanyeol gave him some pecks on the lips and Baekhyun could feel how swollen and wet his lips were after all the kissing. It turned out that they started another kiss, this time more fervently, if that was possible. With both of them letting a moan escape against their mouths, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol by the hair, making him unconsciously thrust against his hip.

 

Both of their dicks were getting hard beneath their sweatpants, and Baekhyun knew that normally he would feel anxious about what to do, but Chanyeol made him feel so comfortable. Comfortable enough for him to intertwined his legs on Chanyeol’s back, thrusting up against him.

 

“Baekhyun…” The way Baekhyun’s name left Chanyeol’s mouth, steady in the beginning and ending like a moan, as if asking for something, made Baekhyun gasp.

 

Chanyeol tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, licking them and sucking afterwards, while thrusting his hip against Baekhyun’s, this time using a little bit more of pressure. They both could feel their hards against each other, driving them mad. Despite the cold weather, Baekhyun felt hot underneath his hoodie, sighing in relief when Chanyeol put a hand under it, cold hands touching his waist and making him shiver.

 

Chanyeol pulled away from Baekhyun, getting surprised at how wrecked he looked beneath him, knowing that he himself wasn’t far behind. Chanyeol couldn’t contain but thrust onto him again, again, and again, movements slow and steady. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Baekhyun, which was looking back at him with lazy eyes, biting his lips and giving up, gasping now and then. The expression on Baekhyun’s face was so hot, the way his brows furrowed and how his body argued on the couch, the way his hair moved as Chanyeol moved against him, all this was the minimum, but them all together was enough to drive Chanyeol mad.

 

Running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair, biting his lips trying to suppress a smile because, fuck, Chanyeol responded so well at the things he did, Baekhyun called his name, voice sounding like a whimper. The taller could only look back, eyes glossy and wondering. “Can I try something?” Baekhyun had asked, making Chanyeol nod, not even asking what it was.

 

Although the sensation of dry humping against each other was really good, Baekhyun couldn’t feel like it was enough. He wanted to feel more, he wanted to properly feel Chanyeol. “Sit down on the couch.” his voice came out hoarse and Chanyeol only obeyed, bringing Baekhyun along. He was panting, and the way Chanyeol followed his instruction without even questioning made it even harder to breathe.

 

Sitting on Chanyeol’s lap with both his legs around the taller’s body, Baekhyun put one hand on his shoulder to steady himself, shivering once again when Chanyeol put both his hands inside his hoodie, holding Baekhyun through his waist, thumbs making circular movements on the skin there.

 

The way Chanyeol looked back at him made Baekhyun’s insides melt, realization that he felt really attached at the boy hitting him up all of sudden. He didn’t know if it was possible to like someone this much in such a short period of time, knowing damn well that they still needed to know each other, but the little Baekhyun knew about him, how sweet he was, how caring with, not only the ones he cared about, but also with strangers, and the way he treated Baekhyun, like Baekhyun was the most precious thing Chanyeol have ever found ─ and it was ─, made him feel like everything they’ve been up to in the past was worth it, if in the end he would have Chanyeol inside his arms.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t take all this feelings taking over control all at once. Putting both his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulder, he leaned in so their forehead could touch. With eyes closed, he just stood there, feeling Chanyeol’s warmth against his and the way his fingers were pressing his waist lightly.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Chanyeol’s breath was hot against his face and his voice sounded hurt, making Baekhyun quickly open his eyes.

 

“What!?” He asked, raking his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “No, not at all! Why would you think that?” Baekhyun moved on his lap, instantly noticing it wasn’t a good idea, as their clothered hards bumped, both of them hissing because of the sensibility.

 

“You just… Stopped.” he said and Baekhyun couldn’t contain his smile when Chanyeol pouted, making him slightly press his lips with the tip of his thumb.

 

Baekhyun started to kiss Chanyeol’s face, moving his lips through his cheeks till his chin. It was almost impossible not to smile at how Chanyeol responded at that, putting more pressure on his fingers holding his waist.

 

“I’ll tell you after, Is that okay?” Baekhyun asked, pressing a kiss on Chanyeol’s jaw, which only turned his head to give the boy more access.

 

“Baekhyunnn,” Chanyeol whined, lips pouting again, frowning while turning his head to look back at the other. “Why not now?”

 

Baekhyun pressed a kiss on the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. “Because,” a light one on his lips. “I’m kinda,” another one. “Busy now.” he said before kissing Chanyeol again, this time licking his lips wanting Chanyeol to forget about it and open his mouth so Baekhyun could explore it with his tongue. Shutting his eyes closed, Chanyeol lifted his chin and parted his lips, panting as he felt how hot and wet Baekhyun’s tongue was against his.

 

Chanyeol kissed back, not even daring to fight for dominance during the kiss, liking way too much how Baekhyun hungrily explored his mouth. As their body moved, Baekhyun purposely rubbed his hard onto Chanyeol’s, but not enough, making Chanyeol grow even more impatient, hating how Baekhyun was torturing him, but at the same time loving that Baekhyun was still being the teaser he usually was.

 

“I want to touch you,” he blurred out, lips brushing against Chanyeol’s, who only nodded while panting. Baekhyun lifted his body, enough for Chanyeol to lower his sweatpants along with his briefs, his cock hard and leaking against his clothes. With trembling hands, because he wanted to cum so bad but also was afraid that he did something the other might not like, Baekhyun lowered his own pants, cheeks burning when he noticed the expression on Chanyeol’s face as he understood what Baekhyun was planning to do. They both moaned while looking at their length, already anticipating the wave of feeling that was going to take over their body as Baekhyun’s fingers curled up around their shaft, bumping them together.

 

“God,” Baekhyun groans, pretty sure he’s about to explode. “It’s too wet Chanyeol, I can’t-” his voice left almost like a cry, making the other instantly put a hand above his, putting more pressure on his hand, making them both moan louder than they intended to. Chanyeol’s fingers were starting to get wet, pre cum dripping as they moved their hands faster.

 

“I’m so close,” Chanyeol moaned and Baekhyun started to feel his legs trembling, leaning enough so he could rest his forehead on the taller’s shoulder, very aware that Chanyeol leaned enough so their heads were touching, Chanyeol’s moans and cries going directly to his ear. “I want to see your face while you cum.” his voice was so hoarse and pleading that Baekhyun was almost sure he would have come right there, if he hadn’t controlled himself.

 

As soon as they both turned their faces, they sealed their lips, not having enough concentration for a deep kiss. The way their lips barely touched, swollen and wet, puffs of hot air against their faces, was so overwhelming that both of them couldn’t take it anymore. “Chanyeol, I-” Baekhyun whimpered and Chanyeol understood what he wanted, nodding with his head, eyes almost closing while looking at him. Baekhyun lazily opened his eyes only to see that Chanyeol threw his head backwards, resting on the sofa, looking back at him. The vision was too much and, with body trembling, Baekhyun moaned, hot strips of cum dirtying both their hands.

 

Baekhyun was breathing harshly as sensibility grew stronger, hissing as soon as Chanyeol put more force while bumping their hands together, the need to cum taking over him. “I got you.” Baekhyun whispered, freeing their cocks from Chanyeol’s embrace, holding the boy’s shaft between his fingers and bumping in a steady pace, as fast as he could. Chanyeol couldn’t keep his eyes open and, bending down, Baekhyun pulled the collar of his hoodie with his free hand, enough to kiss the spot between Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder, biting the skin, making him groan and his body to shake, hips moving forward.

 

“ _OhmyGod-_ ” Chanyeol came in Baekhyun’s hand as soon as the other sucked the bite he just left on his neck, licking the skin there as Chanyeol moved his hips in slow motion, post-orgasm bliss slowly taking over.

 

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, Baekhyun with his body completely glued to Chanyeol’s, despite them being covered in cum and sweat, head hidden in Chanyeol’s neck. The taller thought it was really cute ─ albeit the situation they’d just been was everything but that ─, having Baekhyun hug him like a koala made Chanyeol’s inside melt.

 

Lazily opening his eyes and squeezing him on the waist, enough for Baekhyun to grumble in response, Chanyeol turned his face nudged his cheek with the tip of his nose, the other finally giving in and raising his head to look back at Chanyeol.

 

“Let me sleep,” Baekhyun whined, making Chanyeol laugh. His whole body moved while doing so, having Baekhyun groan because his whole ─ _especially their dicks ─_ body was touching Chanyeol’s. “D-Don’t move.”

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol felt it too, hissing in response. “Let’s take a shower.” his voice was soft and Baekhyun looked up at him. “What?” Chanyeol asked, a half smile on his face as Baekhyun looked back at him with questioning eyes.

 

“Take a shower…” he looked away, eyes scamming the mark he just left on Chanyeol’s neck. “Uhm...” his mind wandered, the realization of what they did suddenly hitting him after his post-orgasm.

 

It made his cheek burn.

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol called and Baekhyun ─ reluctant ─ looked back at him, only to find the other with a smile on his face. “Are you feeling shy all of sudden?”

 

“I’m not!” he tried to leave Chanyeol’s lap, but the other was faster, holding him still.

 

“After having me between your legs, moan my name,” Chanyeol laughed, making Baekhyun feel his cheeks burn even more. “Tease me all the time, sit on my lap with a hand on our-” Baekhyun kissed him so he would shut up because having Chanyeol tease him was too much.

 

Sadly, for Chanyeol, Baekhyun pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

 

“When you said we should shower,” Baekhyun began and Chanyeol opened his eyes, the pout back on his lips after Baekhyun had pulled away from the kiss too soon. “You meant, like… together?” his voice was unsure.

 

Baekhyun never thought he liked dimples that much, not before he saw Chanyeol’s smile with it.

 

Without even answering, the taller lowered his body and put his arms underneath Baekhyun, getting up from the couch and lifting the boy with him.

 

Most people wouldn’t think as them almost falling due to Chanyeol’s dumb attempt of showing himself off by carrying the smaller, Baekhyun cursing and hugging him like he was afraid the floor was going to eat him alive, and both of them hitting their shoulders on the bathroom door frame as something cute.

 

But for Chanyeol and Baekhyun it couldn’t get any cuter.

 

xxx

 

As time passed, the night started to get colder and Baekhyun was very thankful of that because, if it wasn’t, he and Chanyeol wouldn’t be with their body tangled underneath the sheets, bodies covered in sweatpants and sweaters ─ that he borrowed from Chanyeol because the ones he was using earlier were now in the washing machine, taking away the traces of what they did in the beginning of the night.

 

 _Sorry Jongdae, I don’t think you’ll ever want your hoodie back_ , Baekhyun thought.

 

They didn’t talk much in the shower, but the looks they shared and smiles told things words weren’t capable of. The way Baekhyun’s heart skipped when Chanyeol washed his hair, lowering himself afterwards so the smaller could do the same, not being a easy task to do as Chanyeol had the same height as a tree, really was something Baekhyun thought as intimate.

 

That’s how things were with Chanyeol: comfortable, intimate and casual.

 

After getting dressed, Baekhyun joking about Chanyeol having a hoodie with _“Sexual Fantasies”_ written, Chanyeol forced Baekhyun to sit down so he could dry his hair. It was the most casual thing he has ever done, and it got better when Toben started to jump around the bed, trying to get to Baekhyun’s lap.

 

Chanyeol smiled, feeling like he now had two puppies to take care of.

 

That night they slept together, Chanyeol glued to Baekhyun’s side as a baby monkey, his face buried on his neck. They could feel their hearts beating fast against each other, but none of them needed to say anything about it, and that’s how they slept. Baekhyun with an oversized puppy breathing heavily inside his arms, Toben right above his head and a smile plastered on his own face after the happiness of having his feelings being mutual took over him.

 

xxx

 

“We lost him, didn’t we?” Sehun whispered to Jongin as they both were sitting on the couch ─ actually, Jongin sitting because Sehun was slouching on his side, as if Jongin himself was the sofa ─ both their eyes observant at Baekhyun. The boy was leaning on the wall, as if he forgot that he could just sit down while smiling at his phone.  


“I think we did.” Jongin whispered back. They both looked like a cat ready to catch a pray, observing Baekhyun as the boy seemed completely oblivious of the action.

 

“I can hear you both talking about me.” Baekhyun said without looking up, eyes still glued on his cell phone.

 

Looking away instantly, Jongin as Sehun coughed.

 

“So,” Baekhyun walked to the door, lowering his body as he put on his shoes. Putting his phone inside his jeans’ pocket, he looked back at the couple on the couch, the frown on their faces disappearing at the right moment. “I’ll go to the groceries, see you guys later! No need to wait for me for lunch! Bye!”

 

Baekhyun disappeared through the door in a matter of seconds, leaving the two boys wondering why would their friend, who hated going out while it was too cold, let aside to do the groceries when it was about to start snowing outside, do it on a Saturday morning.

 

xxx

 

As soon as Chanyeol opened the door, Baekhyun didn’t think twice before pulling the man by the collar of his hoodie and kissing him, not waiting a single second until putting his tongue inside Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

It’s not as if Chanyeol hadn’t texted him asking for the boy to come over because he missed his lips.

 

Baekhyun thought it was funny because, in one second he was laying on his bed and the next minute he was getting out of the shower to stop by Chanyeol’s apartment because the idiot wanted a kiss.

 

But so did he.

 

They’d been doing this for two weeks now. After arriving home the day he and Chanyeol had that little incident ─ which was anything but little ─ Baekhyun had spent the whole night remembering how sweet it was to take a shower with Chanyeol, even tho both of them were kinda shy about it after thinking with their actual heads and not with the one they had between their legs.

 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol cursed against Baekhyun’s lips. “I missed this.”

 

“Shut up,” Baekhyun laughed, kissing him back, as Chanyeol hands grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head to the side so he could travel his lips through the boy’s neck. A gasp escaped Baekhyun’s mouth, “We made out, like, yesterday?”

 

“I know,” he said and Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was smiling despite having his mouth on his neck, lips brushing the skin there as if exploring what he still didn’t know about him. “But I never get tired of kissing you.” With a hand on his waist, Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun’s body with his, enough for the boy to have his back pressed against the door.

 

“Did you eat already?” Chanyeol asked, between kisses, slowing the pace as he and Baekhyun knew that, if they didn’t, things would go too far.

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun left some pecks on his lips, realizing that all this time he was on his tiptoes to kiss the other. “Chanyeol,” he called and Chanyeol hummed in response, hands running through his back, making Baekhyun close his eyes. “Chanyeol…” he tried once more, his name sounding like a whimper as Chanyeol left small pecs on his jaw, making its way to his cheeks.

 

“What?” Chanyeol pulled away, smiling after seeing how red Baekhyun’s cheeks were, knowing that he himself wasn’t very much different.

 

“I’m going to kill you, seriously,” the smaller said with amusement. “I came here because I wanted to know if you’re going to Jongin’s birthday.”

 

“You’re going to kill me because you can’t control yourself around me?” he asked and Baekhyun grabbed the hood of his hoodie, putting it on Chanyeol’s head, enough to cover his eyes. Chanyeol laughed, trying to take his hands away. “Yeah, I’m going. You too?”

 

“Yeah,” he said as Toben came out of nowhere, barking. Baekhyun totally ignored Chanyeol and carried the ─ actual ─ puppy. “I wish I could stay but I need to do the shopping because Sehun is too busy reading manga while using Jongin as a pillow, wanna come?”

 

“Are you finally buying bags for my garbage?” Chanyeol smiled, grabbing his wallet and cellphone on the table, already opening the door.

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Baekhyun sighed.  Putting Toben oh the sofa and patting him on the head so he could stay still before running after Chanyeol before the puppy followed him as they closed the door, stumbling.

 

xxxxxxx

 

Sehun was trying to put eyeliner on the corner of his eyes, while sitting on the floor in front of the long mirror Baekhyun had in his room, when the said boy got out of the shower, shivering and turning up the heater, a towel rolled around his lower body.

 

“How are you already putting your makeup on and I’m still naked?” Baekhyun asked as he ran from side to side on his room, not sure if he checked his phone, patted Mongryong’s head on the way, or if he opened his wardrobe to look for something to wear as he they were already late.

 

“Maybe if you took a shower sooner instead of lying down on the couch, texting Chanyeol as if you guys weren’t going to see each other in an hour, you would be fully dressed too.” Sehun said with amusement while getting up and checking his look on the mirror.

 

Baekhyun stopped to look at him, and he noticed that Sehun really looked like a model, with jeans adorning his long legs and a black shirt ─ always tucked inside his pants because Sehun knew how beautiful his legs were, not to mention his ass. He was also using a denim jacket as if it wasn't deadly cold outside, something Baekhyun decided to ignore because, well, it was Sehun, and no one told him what to or not to wear.

 

“Did you already text Chanyeol?” Sehun asked as Baekhyun dropped the towel and put on his briefs, not caring about Sehun seeing him naked.

 

The first time it happened, Sehun had closed his eyes, the action followed by a scream. As years went by he got so used to it that he was doing the same thing in front of the boy.

 

As they say, birds of a feather flock together.

 

“Yes, he said he and Jongin, and also someone called Minseok, are going to meet us there.” he put on his pants, jumping to fit inside them as fast as he could. “Can you please, help?”

 

“All right.” Sehun rolled his eyes, going to Baekhyun’s wardrobe and looking for the best shirt to match his leather pants. Baekhyun was using the same pants he used to Jongdae’s party, knowing already that his balls were going to suffer all night. “So, you and Chanyeol?”

 

Baekhyun was finishing putting his pants on when he looked at Sehun. “What about us?” he asked, lowering himself so he could put his shoes on.

 

“Are you guys boyfriends already?”

 

The question caught Baekhyun off of guard.

 

“I… No? I don’t know, isn’t it too soon?” he sat on the bed, putting his shoes on his side as Mongryong barked trying to bite them. “How did you and Jongin know the right time?”

 

Sehun laughed, picking a black plain shirt and throwing it to Baekhyun’s face. “I don’t know exactly,” he sat beside him. “But when the time comes, you’ll know.”

 

Baekhyun put on the tee. “I’ll freeze to death with this.”

 

“Just grab a coat, we’re already late.”

 

“My hair looks like a mess.” Baekhyun whined.

 

“Yeah, it’s messy,” Sehun agreed, running his hands thought it, trying to put some hair strands on its place. “But it makes you look like you’re the one fucking Chanyeol and not the other way around.”

 

It was enough for Baekhyun to punch Sehun on the ribs, grabbing his black overcoat along with his wallet, cell phone and kissing Mongryong goodbye, telling the dog that he’ll be back later.

 

Recovering from the pain and the laugh, Sehun bent down on the floor, next to Mongryong. “He won’t.” he winked at the dog, who only shook his whole body with happiness as the boy gave him treats.

 

xxx

 

“Are you nervous?” Sehun asked as Baekhyun suddenly stopped in front of the nightclub.

 

It was almost midnight, and the streets were crowded as people went in and out of nightclubs and restaurants, some of them drunk as hell, screaming nonsense like they were a bunch of Jongdaes, and others just normally passing by.

 

“What? No!” he said, shaking his head, running his hand through his hair. Sehun looked back at him with narrowed eyes. “Yes.”

 

“Look Hyung, there’s no need to be nervous.” Sehun grabbed Baekhyun by the elbow as they were preventing some people from going inside the club. “Chanyeol likes you, and you guys already know each other very well, better than I expected,” Sehun wiggled his brows, making Baekhyun close his eyes and sign in embarrassment, promising himself to never tell Sehun anything anymore. “And we’ll be there, okay? You’re always so confident and you’re always telling people that they should be too, so remember that and everything will be fine.”

 

The smaller smiled at that.

 

“I love you,” Baekhyun said. “Don’t get used to it.”

 

“I love you too.” Sehun only slapped his ass as Baekhyun passed by him to go inside.

 

Baekhyun looked at him through his shoulders. “Did you forget that I’m black belt in hapkido?”

 

“Just go inside already.”

 

xxx

 

If it wasn’t for Sehun with his hands on his shoulders, guiding him to where his friends were because, of course Sehun would know the place as the palm of his hands, Baekhyun wouldn’t even have had passed by the door. The nightclub was completely crowded and it was really hard to see something with the lack of lights on the place.

 

“I found them!” Sehun shouted near to Baekhyun’s ear, the music being too loud for him to speak normally.

 

Baekhyun looked around, asking how the hell Sehun was able to see something, when he suddenly spotted Chanyeol and Jongin on the corner of the club ─ as they were both tall l─, chatting with a few people.

 

Baekhyun swallowed because, fuck, he wasn’t even near Chanyeol, and yet the boy already was driving him mad.

 

“They’re here!” Jongdae screamed and everyone in the group stopped to look at them.

 

Chanyeol was sitting besides a boy with black hair mixtured with blue ─ Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was really blue or if the light on the nightclub gave it that impression, but he thought it was really cool. He looked at Baekhyun for a second, whispering something near Chanyeol’s ear, making Chanyeol look at Baekhyun and turn his gaze rapidly, nodding with his head.

 

As soon as they got closer, Baekhyun realized that they were on the VIP area, sitting on leather couches, with buckets with ice and drinks in front of them ─ Baekhyun smiled to himself, knowing damn well it all was Jongdae’s idea.

 

There were some people with his friends that he never saw in his life, but he only had eyes to Chanyeol, who was checking him out as if not knowing that Baekhyun was staring back at him. The boy with blue hair next to him seemed to notice and nudged Chanyeol on the ribs.

 

Baekhyun tried to ignore that and went to hug Jongin congratulations before he and Sehun disappeared in the crowd.

 

“Go talk to him.” Minseok said and Chanyeol took a sip of his drink.

 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy.

 

“Fuck, I’m kinda drunk.” he said, more to himself than to his friend.

 

“I can see that, you moron,” Minseok said, taking the drink out of Chanyeol’s hand. “Now go.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, ignoring how his senses were all messed up because of the alcohol, the music suddenly being too loud. “Mine.” he said as he grabbed his drink back from Minseok’s hand.

 

Making his way through the bodies, he got to Baekhyun, who seemed surprised to see Chanyeol next to him all of sudden. He was leaning on the wall, talking to Jongdae, a cup of drink already between his fingers.

 

“Hi.” he smiled to him, liking way too much the way Baekhyun stared back at him.

 

“Hi.” the boy said back, taking a sip of his drink and smiling.

 

Jongdae left, already too drunk to care about the two lovebirds flirting as if he wasn’t there. Also he was a good friend and, as soon as Sehun told him the other day about how Baekhyun seemed to really like Chanyeol, he had screamed through the phone, making Sehun almost hung up, so there was no way he was going to interrupt them.

 

Chanyeol suddenly kissed him on the cheek, caughting him off guard. “How are you?”     

 

Baekhyun swore that he was going to die right there.

 

Passing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, carefully so he wouldn’t spill his drink, he answered. “Much better now that I’m with you.”

 

Chanyeol smiled, his body hovering over Baekhyun’s.

 

“Do you know that your friend there can’t stop looking at us?” Baekhyun said, next to Chanyeol’s ear, looking through his shoulders only to see Minseok and Jongdae talking to each other and looking back at them from time to time. “Okay, not only your friend, but mine too, and they seem to know each other.”

 

Chanyeol laughed and pressed a kiss on the spot right under Baekhyun’s ear. His arms were hugging Baekhyun by the waist. “I’m starting to think that our friends already knew each other and never mentioned that because we both know that we would have made a fuss about it.”

 

The way Baekhyun laughed very near his ear made Chanyeol shiver. He was about to pull away of his embrace to finally kiss him, when Jongdae screamed through the music.

 

Chanyeol got startled.

 

Baekhyun, already too familiar to the sound, didn’t even blink an eye.

 

They looked at their direction, only to see all of them drinking vodka and making strange faces as the alcohol got to their throats. Jongdae and Minseok were screaming and dropping vodka all over the place, while Sehun and Jongin were nowhere to be found. The other people there were also screaming, kissing or dancing in the strangest way possible.

 

“Do you…” Chanyeol began, afraid that if he turned his gaze from his friends he would end up missing something crazy that he would like to mention while telling the story about Jongin’s birthday to someone.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Baekhyun completed, also looking at his friends while taking a step back, taking Chanyeol with him by the hand. “Yes, please.”

 

They put their cups on the table ─ no one seeming to notice ─ and disappeared through the crowd.

 

xxx

 

 

Chanyeol hands were stronger around Baekhyun’s shoulders, taking his height as a advantage so no one would bump on Baekhyun. It’s not as if Baekhyun wasn’t strong, nor didn’t know how to fight, because he knew too damn well, but Chanyeol knew he would do the same for him on his place.

 

And he liked to take care of Baekhyun.

 

Finding a spot in the back of the nightclub, Baekhyun turned around and grabbed Chanyeol by the hands, leaning against a wall and bringing the boy closer to him, enough for them to start a kiss. They both smiled while doing so, the taste of alcohol passing through their mouths. The music was louder on the spot they just stopped by, but Chanyeol couldn’t care less as he opened his mouth and let Baekhyun take lead of the kiss ─ something that really turned him on.

 

Baekhyun gripped the hair on the base of his neck with both of his hands, making Chanyeol groan against his mouth as the boy suddenly pulled it harshly, enough for their mouths to drift apart. Chanyeol didn’t even dare to open his eyes and see the smugness on Baekhyun’s face, sealing their lips once again as he felt Baekhyun smiling against his mouth, probably pleased with himself as Chanyeol reacted easily to his actions.

 

Pressing his body against Baekhyun’s, enough for him to grunt in pain as his back brushed against the rugged wall, Chanyeol put his knee between the boy’s legs, making Baekhyun gasp in surprise and hold his shoulders to steady himself. His hips moved instantly as Chanyeol moved his leg again, pushing against his groin once more.

 

This time Chanyeol was the one smiling, as his tongue explored Baekhyun’s mouth, both of them turning their heads way too fast, the kiss turning out wet and lips pressing roughly against each other. Chanyeol then noticed how Baekhyun started to move his hip rapidly against his leg, pulling away from the kiss, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes closed, giving Chanyeol full access to start kissing his neck.

 

His lips brushed slightly against Baekhyun’s skin and the boy grew impatient, feeling his cock getting hard inside those incredibly tight pants. “Let’s get out of here,” Chanyeol whispered on his ear, passing his tongue on Baekhyun’s lobe before slightly biting it, making Baekhyun move his hip and tighten his grip on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

Grabbing him by the hand, Chanyeol stepped back, asking if he was okay enough to walk through the bodies dancing on the nightclub. After having Baekhyun nod a couple of times ─ not wanting to wait any longer till he and Chanyeol were alone ─, they went to the the nightclub’s exit, both of them breathing harshly as they were faced with the fresh air.

 

“My place or yours?” Chanyeol asked as he squeezed the boy’s hand to warn that he just saw a taxi passing by, gesturing quickly so the driver stopped for them.

 

After getting in, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. “We live in the same place.” he then told the driver their address.

 

“I know,” Chanyeol laughed, lips brushing on Baekhyun’s knuckles. “I always wanted to say that.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pulled him for a kiss, not caring about the nervous look the driver gave them both through the rear view, praying for no traffic jams as he speed up, wanting to get on his destination before the two guys on his backseat started to get wild.

 

xxx

 

Baekhyun’s eyes were glued to the numbers changing as the elevator got up, as if staring would make it go faster. “These pants are killing me.” he whined as Chanyeol looked down at him.

 

Chanyeol squeezed his hand, making the boy look away from the numbers to his face. Without saying a word, Chanyeol kissed him, not even asking for permission before invading his mouth with his tongue.The elevator door opened, and they clumsy stepped out, blindingly going to Chanyeol’s apartment, it not being a good idea as the taller hit his back hard against the door, both of them not caring about waking someone ─ it’s not as if the poor boys never had problems with the same thing.

 

They drift apart for less than a minute and, as soon as Chanyeol closed the front door, Baekhyun pulled him and kissed his mouth again. Their hands moved fast, Chanyeol taking Baekhyun’s coat off, dropping his on the floor as well. They flumbed to Chanyeol’s bedroom, not even noticing how Toben got out of the sofa and laid on their coats, the pile of clothes being as much comfortable than the padded.

 

As soon as they got inside the bedroom they both fell on the bed, Baekhyun underneath Chanyeol, who sat with both his legs around the boy’s body. He was staring directly at Baekhyun as he took off his own shirt, a smile appearing on his face as Baekhyun scammed his body with his mouth agape. Not wanting to wait anymore, he took Baekhyun’s shirt as well.

 

They both cursed while looking at each other, not able to control themselves anymore.

 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do.” Baekhyun positioned himself in the middle of the bed, Chanyeol crawling on it as he was completely above the boy, kissing Baekhyun’s collarbones, as one of his hand smoothed his torso.

 

Baekhyun was already breathless, being really sensitive on the area Chanyeol’s lips were exploring. “What is it?” he asked, arching his back as the taller’s lips brushed against his nipple, the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue making circular movements around it. The moan that left his mouth was too much for Chanyeol, apart from the way one of Baekhyun’s hands pulled his hair harshly when he felt the pleasure running through him, his back arching from the bed.

 

“I want to taste you,” he hovered over Baekhyun’s body, leaving wet kisses all over his stomach. “Like, really taste you.” his hands stopped by his fly, his eyes looking at Baekhyun’s face as if looking for any sign of discomfort.

 

The way he was looking back at him, with hair all messy and eyes glossy, his chest red as he tried to catch his breath, was really too much for Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun only nodded, swallowing hard as Chanyeol put his pants down, along with his briefs, a moan escaping between his lips as he finally got rid of the tightness around his cock. He should feel self conscious, but the look on Chanyeol’s face as he saw him lying there on his bed, naked, with a semi-hard cok made him feel more aroused than he already was.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, you know that, right?” Chanyeol asked, the question sounding rhetorical while he held firmly one of Baekhyun’s legs and put his arm around it, lowering himself so he could kiss his inner thigh. Baekhyun couldn’t look away, his arms aching from holding his torso on that position, holding himself on his elbows, so he could see everything the other was doing. Chanyeol kissed and bit the skin with eyes closed, as if he was worshiping his body. He could see how Chanyeol was practically laying on the bed in a attempt to dry hump on the mattress, soft moans leaving his lips.

 

 

Baekhyun wasn’t ready at all when Chanyeol suddenly opened his eyes, looking back at him with questioning eyes, as if asking permission again. Holding Baekhyun’s arousal with one hand, Chanyeol licked ─ _licked_ , as if flavoring his favorite ice cream ─ and Baekhyun almost came right there because it was probably the most sinful scenery that he had ever seen.

 

Chanyeol kept teasing, his eyes closed and tongue passing by the side of Baekhyun’s cock. “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun called, his voice sounding pleading, trying to control himself before he started to thrust his hips on the other’s face. “Stop teasin- _ah!”_ ” he moaned loudly for the first time that night as Chanyeol put his whole cock inside his mouth. It was so warm and wet that Baekhyun’s body fell on the bed.

 

He could feel Chanyeol moaning against his cock, like he was really enjoying having Baekhyun’s cock inside is mouth ─ and he really did. The way his tongue pressed just on the right spots, and how easily he deepthroated him was enough to prove Baekhyun that the boy was really enjoying what he was doing.

 

Baekhyun put a hand on Chanyeol’s hair, pulling it a little as he felt the boy moan around his cock. He took another look and was surprised to see how Chanyeol had his eyes shut while doing so, his lips sinful and shiny around his arousal.

 

It was really too much, and Baekhyun wasn’t going to last long.

 

“I’m going to-” he gasped, and Chanyeol put more speed on bumping his head. The taste of precome was heavy on his tongue, making Chanyeol more eager to have a savor of Baekhyun. Hollowing his cheeks while sucking him, Chanyeol smoothed Baekhyun’s thigh, suddenly letting go of Baekhyun’s cock as he felt his body tremble indicating that his orgasm was close.

 

Baekhyun thrusted on the air, whimpering because he was so, _so close_.

 

“Why did you stop?” he whined, eyes glossy and cheeks red. Chanyeol thought he was cute like that, with a desperate look on his face. “Chanyeol, _please._ ” his voice sounded more like a moan, his hips thrusting the air again as he threw his head back, eyes closing shut.

 

Chanyeol laughed because this time he was the one teasing. “Sorry Baek.” he said before taking Baekhyun’s cock with his hand and licking the head while his hand bumped it in a steady speed. With that, arching his back from the bed and moaning, hands tightly gripping the sheets, Baekhyun came on Chanyeol’s mouth as his whole body shivered through his orgasm. Chanyeol continued to suck him, wiping the cum out of his cock till Baekhyun hissed in pain.

 

He was heavily breathing and with his eyes closed when he felt Chanyeol hovering him again. Lazily opening his eyes, Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol by the face and kissed him open mouthed, tasting his own cum from the boy’s lips.

 

“Do you have lube and condom?” Baekhyun’s hand flew to the hem of Chanyeol’s jeans, trying to open its fly as fast as he could. Chanyeol looked at him surprised. “What?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“You want to…?” Chanyeol asked, suggestively, and Baekhyun frowned, laughing afterwards.

 

“You’re cute,” Baekhyun said, the tip of his fingers tracing patterns on Chanyeol’s face. “And I like you,” he felt his inside melt as Chanyeol bit his bottom lip. They were swollen and red after the boy put them for so much use. “And yes, I want to have sex with you.”

 

“Wait.” Chanyeol left a peck on his lips, getting out of the bed afterwards. Baekhyun followed him with his eyes, wondering what did he do to deserve someone so cute and also so hot ─ the view of shirtless Chanyeol wearing only his jeans was something Baekhyun could look to for the rest of his life.

 

Coming back from his wardrobe with condom and lube, taking his pants and briefs all together before getting on the bed again, Chanyeol put them aside, taking his time kissing Baekhyun.

 

They were both naked, kissing, when Baekhyun purposely lifted his hip, making his and Chanyeol’s cock touch, earning a moan from the taller, the need to cum hitting him hard. He moved his hand between their body, grabbing Chanyeol’s arousal and bumping it slowly. Chanyeol moaned against his lips and Baekhyun could feel himself getting hard again.

 

“How you wanna do it?” Chanyeol asked, his lips moving to leave a bruise on the other’s neck. Baekhyun only moaned and closed his eyes.

 

“I want to feel you.” he said and it was enough for Chanyeol to tear the gold packet and roll it around his arousal, giving a few hard tugs to his length, gasping as he did so.

 

Chanyeol positioned himself between Baekhyun’s legs, grabbing the lube and working the liquid on his fingers. Baekhyun instantly opened his legs, putting an arm around his eyes as he felt his cheeks burning. Noticing the sudden change of behavior, Chanyeol then hovered him once again, nudging Baekhyun on the chin with the tip of his nose. “You’re feeling shy, Baekhyun?” he asked and Baekhyun took his arm out of his face, opening his eyes.

 

“Shut up and fuck me already, will you?” he said, a small hint of smile appearing on the corner of his lips. Chanyeol arched his eyebrows surprised at him and smiled, even though he felt his cheeks burn by hearing Baekhyun asking him such thing.

 

“My pleasure.” Chanyeol carefully circled around his hole, pushing slightly the tip of his slicked finger in as he kissed Baekhyun, trying to distract him from the discomfort.

 

He doesn’t know for how many minutes he kissed Baekhyun and assured him that he was doing well, and that he was going to be okay, that he was truly beautiful, until he noticed how Baekhyun’s body started to shake beneath him, as he had two of Chanyeol’s fingers inside.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand didn’t know for how longer he could contain himself as his body started to shake, Chanyeol adding another finger, this time working on his hole by moving them in and out. He could feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage, moaning out loud as Chanyeol suddenly curled his fingers, hitting his prostate on the process.

 

“Please, _please,”_ he dig his nails on the flash of Chanyeol’s arm. “I’m ready.” Chanyeol took his fingers out of him carefully, Baekhyun whimpering as he clenched on nothing.

 

Chanyeol took his time entering Baekhyun, both of them moaning while he did so. Chanyeol said sweet things to him before kissing the boy and entering him completely, Baekhyun holding onto his arms firmly. They stayed still for a while, Baekhyun looking back at him with glossy eyes and brows furrowed. Chanyeol left small kisses around his face, enough for the other relax inside his arms.

 

“You can move now.” Baekhyun had whispered, closing his eyes in pleasure as Chanyeol moved his hips slowly.

 

“ _Shit-”_ Chanyeol grunted, his face furried on Baekhyun’s neck as he moved his hips slowly.

 

Baekhyun started to move his hips as well, trying to feel as much friction he could. “Faster.” he whined. Chanyeol hummed near his ear, putting both his hands around Baekhyun’s head to steady himself.

 

He sped up his movements, mesmerized at how beautiful Baekhyun looked underneath him. As their body moved together, Chanyeol leaned down, touching Baekhyun’s forehead with his own, as he and Baekhyun moaned each others names, breathless.

 

“Chanyeol, I-” Baekhyun closed his eyes tightly as he felt something inside him twist, coming with a loud moan, hands gripping Chanyeol’s arms as the other pounded into him on a steady pace while gasping, coming afterwards as Baekhyun’s walls clenched around him.

 

Chanyeol moved his lips slowly until his body shivered, carefully pulling out, taking the condom off and throwing it on the cabin next to his bed.

 

“Let me clean you first.” hs said, getting up and going to the bedroom. Baekhyun doesn’t know how many minutes Chanyeol took to come back as he was almost falling asleep, opening his eyes as he felt something soft and wet pressing on his body.

 

“It’s cold,” he whined, turning around and lazily looking back at Chanyeol, who was now grabbing a duvet to cover them both. “Cuddle.”

 

Chanyeol smiled, this time Baekhyun being the one sleeping inside his arms as Chanyeol kissed his head and nudged his nose there, smelling the sweet aroma of Baekhyun as they both fell asleep.

 

xxx

 

“You two look so cute together.” Sehun said as he and Jongin were ─ as always ─ sitting on the sofa as if they were one. “Apart from the noise you two make while having sex.”

 

“Oh my God, shut up.” Baekhyun shot back, not even turning his face from Mongryong, who was frenetic about going out as his owner put his leash around his body. “I’m just getting my revenge.”

 

“I lost my headphones!” Sehun whined and Jongin laughed, not turning his gaze from his phone as Sehun bent his head down to rest it against his shoulder. “Today we’ll get our revenge, right Jongin?” he asked and Jongin nodded, kissing him on the temple.

 

“Glad to know, so today I’m having sex on Chanyeol’s.” Baekhyun sarcastically said while stooding up, Mongryong already frenetic wanting to run towards the door.

 

“Can you guys please stop talking about your sex life?” Jongdae screamed from the kitchen, where he and Minseok were using the notebook to search about places to go on summer vacation because, as they said, being around couples in love was something disgusting and, couples glued to each other when it was summer and everything was melting was worse.

 

“Sorry!” the three boys screamed from the living room at the same time as someone rang the door.

 

“Do you think it’s your Annoying Neighbor?” Jongdae peeked from the kitchen, wiggling his eyebrows to Baekhyun, who only rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

Opening the door with the biggest smile on his face because, fuck, it’s been almost six months since he and Chanyeol started dating and he felt like falling in love even more each day.

 

“Just so you know,” he peeked his head on the kitchen. “It’s _my_ annoying neighbor.” he shot back to Jongdae who showed him the middle finger.

 

Baekhyun closed the door behind him, ignoring how Mongryong and Toben started to jump around their legs, messing with their lashes, and also Jongdae’s laugh behind the door, as he greeted Chanyeol with a kiss.

 

“They’re inside talking about our sexual life, right?”

 

Getting himself out of the mess their dogs did, Baekhyun looked up at him. “How did you know?”

 

Chanyeol carried Toben before he and Baekhyun fell because of the fuss their dogs were doing about going out. “That’s all they talk about when they’re at mine, haven’t you noticed?”

 

“No.” Baekhyun snorted as they walked towards the elevator. “Why do they talk so much about it? It’s not as if we’re loud or something.” he said and, after realizing that Chanyeol didn’t say anything, he asked. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Chanyeol seemed to suppress a laugh. “Okay. I’m not, but you are. Even Mrs.Sung heard you once.” Baekhyun looked back at him as if he saw an alien, which made Chanyeol laugh.  “When she asked me about it I had to tell her that you had an accident by stepping on a pin. I’m glad she seemed to believe.”

 

“Oh my God.” Baekhyun put his hands on his face and whined.

 

“It’s okay Baek,” Chanyeol put Toben on the floor so he could put a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Next time I can put my hand on your mouth so you’ll be quiet.”

 

“Park Chanyeol, I fucking hate you.”

 

“No you don’t.” he smiled with amusement as the elevator door opened and their dogs almost dropped them both on the floor. “You love me, Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun looked back at his boyfriend, ignoring how Mongryong and Toben were barking at a cat who passed by on the park in front of their building.

 

Chanyeol was so beautiful that day ─ with his hair now a dark shade of brown, the curls nowhere to be found ─ but for someone in love like Baekhyun, when wasn’t he?

 

“You’re right,” he linked their hands together, getting on his tiptoes to leave a peck on Chanyeol’s lips. “I love you.” another peck. “A fucking lot.” another one, but this time Chanyeol grabbing him by the neck and giving him a proper kiss, making both of them, as always, oblivious of their surroundings. When both of them were like that was as if they were inside their own word, not even caring about the people who passed by and got startled at their dogs barking at everything who moved.

 

Times like these, when Chanyeol had Baekhyun inside his arms, was when they both were sure that, like Chanyeol always said, things happened for a reason, and it was really true that they were perfect for each other since the beginning.

 


End file.
